Rescátame
by MyErotic
Summary: Dentro de un antro en una noche que parecía cualquiera, Changmin conoció a Jaejoong, un joven intrigante y extraño que parece vivir en un mundo que solo existe dentro de su cabeza. Decidido a protegerlo, lo hace parte de su vida sin pensar en consecuencias, alterando no solo la vida de él, sino la propia y de todas las personas que lo rodean... Fanfic YAOI MinJae (TVXQ, JYJ, KPOP)
1. Un extraño encuentro

Capítulo 1. Un extraño encuentro

La música sonaba a todo volumen dentro de aquel antro de mala muerte, los cuerpos que danzaban al ritmo de los sonidos eléctricos parecían pobres almas perdidas, agitándose de un lado a otro entre olor a sudor y alcohol, el calor que manaba de los cuerpos y las luces de neón era lastimoso, no sin embargo a los que se encontraban en estado indispuesto, con los estupefacientes nublándoles la razón

Un joven alto de aproximadamente 25 años miraba de un extremo a otro, con una botella de cerveza en la mano, a medio terminar, dio un trago largo y suspiró, que aburrido era ese ambiente, pero estaba ahí más a fuerzas que de ganas. Acompañó a su amigo Junsu, ese día al muy hijo de puta se le ocurrió terminar con su novio (de nuevo) y fueron precisamente a ese lugar a encontrarlo, lo vieron toqueteándose con dos chicas descaradamente, una de las principales razones de su rompimiento

Cuando vio a Junsu salir llorando del cuarto oscuro fue tras él, sin soltar su cerveza, llegaron a la entrada y salieron, el ruido seguía retumbando en sus oídos como si aún estuvieran adentro

—Es un desgraciado, un cínico —lloriqueó entre sollozos, el otro tan solo suspiró agobiado, cansado de siempre verlo sufriendo por los más patanes

— ¿Por qué no nos vamos de una buena vez? Y a la otra, por favor hazme caso, tengo buen ojo para reconocer a los idiotas, te mereces algo mejor —animó con desgana, odiaba ver a su amigo sufrir, pero era necio y nunca hacía caso a sus consejos, así que era cansado tener que consolarlo siempre

—Gracias Changmin, no sé qué haría sin ti —limpió sus lágrimas y se abrazó al más alto, el otro lo reconfortó

—Para eso somos amigos —respondió con mejor ánimo, abrazándolo con el brazo izquierdo y levantando su botella con la derecha para beber otro trago

La puerta del antro se abrió, el ex novio de Junsu salió rápidamente en su encuentro, alegrándose de verlo ahí

—Mi amor, tenemos que hablar —dijo el chico con desesperación, Junsu se alejó de Changmin y lo miró con desprecio

—No Yoochun, se acabó, no tenemos más que hablar

—Por favor, te prometo que será la última vez, perdóname —insistió, acercándose a él, pero Changmin se interpuso y lo detuvo, Yoochun miró la altura del otro y se calmó, conocía a Changmin y sabía que era fuerte peleando, no le convenía meterse con él

—Ya lo oíste, por favor déjalo en paz —dijo amablemente, Yoochun retrocedió un paso pero miró hacia Junsu

—Una vez, hablemos y listo ¿sí? Te lo suplico —pidió con mayor desesperación, Junsu lo miró y dudó un poco, sin embargo se decidió, acercándose a él para gusto de Yoochun y fastidio de Changmin

—Junsu por Dios, no seas estúpido —regañó enojado, pero el mayor negó

—Necesito charlar esto con él, puedes marcharte, iremos a otro lado —respondió preocupado, no quería pelear con su mejor amigo

—Hazle como quieras —respondió enojado, llevándose con él las llaves del auto en que llegaron, caminó hacia el antro y entró de nuevo

—Más te vale tener una mejor excusa que las de siempre —dijo Junsu molesto, Yoochun sonrió emocionado y lo abrazó

—Vamos a mi casa, ahí lo hablamos —se separó de él y lo agarró de la mano, Junsu se fue a su lado, marchándose de ahí los dos.

Changmin estaba muy molesto, terminó incluso el resto de la cerveza de un trago y dejó la botella en una de las barras. Miró a todos lados, hombres y mujeres sin preferencias sexuales claramente visibles, bailaban y se rozaban unos a otros, aquello casi parecía una orgía

Él estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas, pero no de ese tipo, sin embargo caminó con curiosidad entre la gente, varias personas le dirigieron miradas sinuosas y algunas manos tanto de hombres como de mujeres lo tocaron, pero él no se detuvo, siguió andando, hasta toparse con el cuarto oscuro, donde definitivamente las personas entraban a tener relaciones sexuales

Miró desde la puerta y tragó saliva, decenas de cuerpos se entregaban unos a otros, entre hombres y mujeres, mujeres y otras mujeres, aunque pocos, también hombres con otros hombres. Changmin era homosexual, al igual que Junsu, ellos se habían conocido hace un tiempo, en la Universidad, tuvieron una relación de pareja que duró escasamente dos meses, luego se dieron cuenta que solo funcionaban como amigos

Desde entonces cada uno tuvo otras parejas, Junsu más que él, pero el mayor siempre elegía tipos que lo hacían llorar, aunque de ninguno se enamoró tanto como de Yoochun, el chico era bisexual y siempre estaba siéndole infiel con uno y con otra, pero su amigo estaba profundamente enamorado, siempre terminaba perdonándolo. Changmin nunca se había enamorado, todas sus relaciones habían sido vacías y de corto tiempo, solía ser reservado a diferencia de Junsu.

Observó un poco más de tiempo, su vista se paseó de un extremo a otro y luego hizo el intento por marcharse, pero sintió que alguien lo observaba fijamente, volteó la mirada hacia uno de los sillones, casi enfrente de él, ahí estaba un chico como no había visto ningún otro, lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos lo incitaba a acercarse y poseerlo, fue como un instante en que Changmin se quedó sordo, la música desapareció y solo le escuchó gemir

—Ven aquí —leyó de sus labios. El chico estaba sentado en el sillón, de forma relajada, a su lado un hombre lo tocaba y besaba su cuello, sin que él se quejara, luego otro sujeto sentado del otro lado también se acercó más y le acarició el muslo, subiendo la mano hasta la entrepierna, los dos hombres ahora le besaban el cuello

Changmin se acercó como si estuviera poseído, al estar frente a él estiró su mano y el otro chico estiró la suya, ayudándolo a levantarlo para protesta de los otros dos hombres, pero Changmin lo apartó definitivamente de ellos y lo protegió con su cuerpo

—Sácame de aquí —susurró el otro chico, aunque su voz sonaba más preocupada que excitada

Changmin no lo pensó más, lo agarró de la mano y echó a correr fuera de ese cuarto, sin mirar atrás, como si los persiguieran, salieron del antro y aún afuera corrieron, hacia el auto en que llegó, el otro chico se soltó del agarre

—Gracias —habló con voz suave, Changmin se giró hacia él y pudo verlo mejor, su tez era muy blanca, resultaba de menor estatura que él, su cabello era negro como la noche y su cuerpo esbelto, a la vista muy guapo

— ¿A dónde te llevo? —preguntó intrigado, no sabía siquiera porque le pidió que lo sacara de ese lugar

—No tengo a dónde ir —encogió los hombros— Duermo en dónde me dejen tirado —respondió riendo, pero Changmin pensó que aquello sonaba horrible

—Estás bromeando ¿cierto? —el chico negó, indiferente

— ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa? Prometo irme mañana temprano —pidió con voz dulce, Changmin lo pensó un poco— Me llamo Jaejoong, así ya no seremos desconocidos —estiró su mano para recibir saludo de vuelta

—Changmin —contestó dándole la mano, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el más alto pensó que había algo extraño en ese chico, pero era tan hermoso que no se pudo resistir, hace tiempo no veía a alguien como él— Súbete —indicó abriendo la puerta junto al volante, el chico subió y Changmin después

Manejó hasta su casa con calma, bebió algo de alcohol y no quería problemas después, el otro chico canturreó mientras se marchaban y Changmin no fue capaz de sacar plática, pensaba en lo extraño que era eso, pero también pensaba en Junsu, su intuición le decía que nuevamente se dejaría engañar por su novio el polígamo.

Llegaron al departamento que tenía Changmin, lo rentaba y no estaba precisamente en un barrio muy bonito. Luego que prendió todas las luces y tiró las llaves del auto sobre la mesa de la sala, se giró hacia Jaejoong, mientras avanzaba a la cocina

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó al llegar al refrigerador, lo abrió y buscó algo, pero no había mucho que elegir. No obtuvo respuesta y cerró la puerta, al girarse de nuevo se encontró con el chico que había llegado a la cocina

—Mucha —respondió con una gran sonrisa, sujetó a Changmin de los hombros y lo empujó hacia el refrigerador, sorprendiéndolo— No tienes idea de cuanta —mordió su labio inferior con deseo, estiró la cabeza hacia arriba y besó la barbilla de Changmin, buscando enseguida sus labios

Completamente paralizado no fue capaz de responder, mientras la otra boca se deleitó con sus labios, luego su cuello, pegando su cuerpo al del contrario, haciendo que el aparato de enfriamiento se moviera. Changmin no se movió ni un poco, mientras el otro chico no dejaba de besarlo, poco a poco se hincó frente a él y llevó las manos al pantalón, comenzando a desabrochárselo

—Espera —pidió Changmin deteniéndolo, Jaejoong le dirigió una mirada atenta, aunque pareciera que no entendía— ¿Qué haces? Yo no…

— ¿No quieres? —preguntó con tristeza— Creí que me darías de comer

—Sí pero… comida —respondió avergonzado, Jaejoong sonrió

—Eres lindo — habló con dulzura, poniéndose de pie, estiró de nuevo el cuello y besó los labios de Changmin, luego se alejó, paseándose por el departamento, mirando por todos lados

— ¿Qué le sucede? —pensó intrigado, aún estaba rojo de la vergüenza, miró hacia abajo y acomodó sus pantalones— Disculpa tú —giró la vista hacia Jaejoong y se sorprendió de verlo en medio de la sala, desvistiéndose— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó alarmado, mirándolo de costado

—Tengo calor —contestó como si nada, terminando de desvestirse, Changmin miró su cuerpo, pero no de forma morbosa, en su piel había marcas, algunas muy antiguas, de latigazos, las más recientes eran moratones que lo más probable fueron hechos durante el sexo— Puedes desnudarte también —sonrió infantilmente, girándose hacia él

Esta vez Changmin no pudo evitar mirarlo con otros ojos, si con ropa era atractivo, sin ella más, aunque le daba pena mirarle esas marcas

—Estoy bien así —respondió tranquilamente, apartando la mirada— Si quieres tomar un baño —señaló el mencionado, Jaejoong asintió

— ¿Te bañas conmigo? —preguntó tranquilamente, Changmin se sonrojó completamente y negó rápido

—Prepararé algo de cenar mientras te lavas —dijo el más alto y se retiró a la cocina, Jaejoong sonrió con emoción y se alejó al baño, canturreando de nuevo— Santo cielo ¿a quién traje a casa? —meditó preocupado.

Changmin preparó algo con lo poco que tenía en el refrigerador y la alacena y luego Jaejoong salió del baño, escurriendo agua, Changmin observó y se alteró ya que se apareció de repente. Su cuerpo mojado lo enloqueció, pero se contuvo, corriendo hacia su habitación, salió con una toalla en mano y la extendió hacia él, Jaejoong la agarró y se secó

—Espera que te presto ropa —regresó a su habitación y sacó lo más apropiado que pudo, un short y una playera sin mangas, si su inquilino tenía calor lo mejor era darle aquello— Tal vez te quede grande

—Gracias —agarró las ropas y se vistió, dejando la toalla mojada en el piso

Changmin era amante del orden y la limpieza, ver aquello en el suelo fue inaudito, pero no le reclamó, solo juntó todo por él mismo, incluyendo la ropa sucia que se quitó

—Siéntate que te sirvo comida —pidió amablemente y Jaejoong obedeció, sentándose en el comedor, Changmin sirvió para ambos, mirando con asombro como el otro devoraba su plato en tiempo récord, como si no hubiera comido en mucho tiempo algo más o menos decente

—Más —pidió como niño, estirando el plato, Changmin sonrió involuntariamente y se levantó enseguida, sirviendo otro plato, Jaejoong lo comió menos deprisa, pero terminó con la boca toda embarrada

—Espera —habló Changmin, interrumpiéndolo de comer un gran bocado, agarró una servilleta de papel y lo limpió cuidadosamente— Listo

Jaejoong sonrió y continuó comiendo, al terminar miró atento el plato de Changmin, él lo arrastró por la mesa hacia Jaejoong y él lo comenzó a comer también, en la cazuela ya no quedaba nada, pero Changmin no lo dijo, se quedaría esa noche sin cenar

—Riquísimo —sonrió casi con dulzura infantil, Changmin lo observó en silencio, era extraño, parecía a veces un niño, pero tenía la libido de un adulto

— ¿Eres prostituto? —preguntó intrigado y yendo al grano, Jaejoong inclinó un poco la cabeza como si no entendiera

— ¿Eso qué es? —respondió con otra pregunta, parecía confundido

— ¿Las personas te tocan? Incluso si tú no quieres —explicó un poco como si quisiera cuidar sus palabras, Jaejoong sonrió amplio y asintió

—Siempre quiero, me gusta que me toquen —contestó sin problema, poniéndose de pie, se acercó a Changmin y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos— ¿Quieres tocarme? —besó sus labios, después agarró la mano del contrario y la subió a su pecho, frotándose con ella, Changmin la retiró enseguida y Jaejoong se mostró triste

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estabas en ese lugar y me pediste ayuda? ¿Esos hombres te estaban lastimando? Puedes confiar en mí —habló preocupado, pero el otro solo analizó las palabras, o al menos parecía que lo hacía

—Soy Jaejoong —sonrió divertido— Ahí me aventaron la última vez, yo solo debo obedecer —confesó como si fuera normal

—Me pediste ayuda ¿por qué?

—No sé —encogió los hombros— Te miré y pensé que tal vez querías huir conmigo —volvió a sonreír, sentándose en sus piernas, lo rodeó del cuello y se acurrucó en sus brazos— Llévame contigo, a dónde sea —suplicó con voz baja, luego bostezó— Abrázame

Como si hubiera recibido una orden, Changmin lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su calor y su respiración, su corazón comenzó a latir, todo era muy confuso, pero quería hacerlo, estar con él y protegerlo, aunque fuera un completo extraño, aunque hubiera tantas incógnitas a su alrededor.

* * *

Hola gente! me disculpo porque sigo escribiendo 'Novio secreto' y empecé este fic, pero no abandonaré el otro, de hecho espero este sea más cortito, espero, no prometo nada jeje. Igual comenzaré a escribir el spin off de Insano con la vida de Yoochun, como lo prometí

Visiten mi perfil y vean la liga hacia mi página de Facebook, ahí tendré novedades, fotos, encuestas y mucho más, gracias por apoyarme, pueden recomendarme qué parejas les gustaría leer, mientras no sea YunJae o 2U puedo escribir lo que sea, siempre y cuando sean los chicos o algún que otro miembro de SuJu jeje. Gracias por todo su apoyo, me siento muy afortunada de que lean mis historias y me dejen sus comentarios. Hasta pronto!


	2. La presa que huyó

**Capítulo 2. La presa que huyó**

La luz de la mañana lo despertó con los reflejos sobre su cara, ese día era domingo y había tenido un sábado por la noche de locos, al menos ese día no trabajaba, así que no tenía problema alguno, podía estar tirado en cama todo el transcurso del día. Solo que definitivamente esa no era su cama, estaba durmiendo en el suelo ya que dejó a su extraño inquilino dormir en su habitación, la única del departamento, además solo contaba con una cama

En la sala es donde durmió, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba solo ahí acostado, el chico que sacó del antro en la noche anterior estaba ahí, acurrucado cerca de él, en posición casi fetal, lucía como un inocente animalito, Changmin se sonrojó por completo

— ¿Qué diablos? —pensó avergonzado, permaneciendo acostado, mirando el rostro ajeno, parecía estar soñando algo bonito, sonreía con ternura— ¿Quién eres en realidad? —meditó en silencio

Lo miró por más de veinte minutos, sin notar el transcurrir del tiempo, hasta que su estómago le recordó que no comió nada en la noche, todo lo que tenía su estómago era una cerveza. Tocó su vientre y se quejó un poco, no tenía realmente mucho en su alacena así que no podía preparar nada, ese mes no le fue muy bien en el trabajo y ganó poco, pero debía hacer algunas compras si quería al menos comer algo enlatado

Se sentó poco a poco y volvió a mirar a su lado, Jaejoong se removió entre las sábanas y después abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Changmin y sonrió ampliamente, aventándose a sus brazos, desconcertándolo

—Changmin te quiero —dijo inocentemente, aferrándose a su cintura, pero esas palabras confundieron al mencionado ¿Cómo podía decirle tan pronto aquello? Pero sintió una agradable sensación

No pudo quitárselo de encima porque lucía realmente adorable, como un cachorrito en busca de cariño, le acarició el cabello, la cabeza del mayor estaba sobre sus piernas y los brazos rodeándole la cintura

—Hey Jaejoong ¿tienes hambre?

—Sí —emocionado se levantó de él y luego se puso de pie, caminó al comedor, como si esperara algo ya preparado, se sentó rápido— Changmin cocina delicioso, Jaejoong quiere comer lo que Changmin prepara

—Sí pero no tienes que hablar en tercera persona ¿está bien? —respondió relajado, acercándose a él le tocó con cariño el hombro

—Tercera persona, no entiendo

—Sí, no hables de Jaejoong como si no fueras tú ¿me entiendes? —explicó sin perder la paciencia, era como hablarle a un niño

—Entiendo —sonrió sin cambio en su expresión, Changmin suspiró

—Tenemos que salir por comida, no puedo dejarte solo, así que te daré algo de ropa, estoy seguro que te quedará grande, pero después te compraremos ¿estás de acuerdo? —a la explicación Jaejoong asintió, emocionado

Changmin fue a su habitación y sacó algo de ropa suya para Jaejoong, eligió algo que le quedara apropiadamente y la dejó sobre la cama, salió y lo vio en el mismo lugar, sentado en el comedor, el menor lo agarró de la muñeca y lo levantó, fueron a la habitación

—Vístete, espero afuera —salió de ahí con ropa en mano para él, se vistió rápido en la sala y comenzó luego a doblar las sábanas del suelo

El timbre del departamento sonó con el ruido ahogado que siempre emitía, estaba a punto de descomponerse pero el casero no quería repararlo. Changmin dejó la última sábana que dobló sobre el único sillón que tenía en la sala y abrió la puerta, Junsu estaba ahí, sonriéndole

—Junsu, que sorpresa, pasa —indicó el menor, dejándolo entrar y cerrando la puerta después, pero observó que Junsu se detuvo de repente, parecía algo perturbado

—Changmin ¿Qué hace un hombre desnudo junto a tu habitación? —preguntó asombrado, el aludido se giró y miró a Jaejoong afuera de su alcoba, con la camiseta en la mano, mirándola con desaprobación

—No me gusta este color —dijo el mayor, tirando la prenda al suelo, Changmin rascó su cabeza con incomodidad, acercándose a su inquilino, mientras su amigo miraba todo desde el mismo lugar, sonriendo divertido

—Ven, elige algo que te guste —recogió la prenda del piso y luego lo agarró de la muñeca, acercándolo al ropero, abrió ambas puertas y señaló— Reelige lo que quieras pero por favor vístete ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Estás enojado? —preguntó con tristeza, mirándolo a los ojos, el menor negó enseguida y le sonrió

—No estoy enojado, solo vístete ¿de acuerdo? —acarició su cabeza y lo hizo sonreír de nuevo. Salió de la habitación y Junsu sentado en el sillón con los brazos y piernas cruzadas sonreía ampliamente

—Vaya, se nota que pasaste muy buena noche ¿Quién es el muñeco? Sí que tienes buenos gustos —habló con emoción, Changmin frunció un poco las cejas y se acercó también al sillón, sentándose junto a su amigo

—Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, no es lo que piensas, no tuvimos sexo —informó seriamente, a Junsu no le costó trabajo creerle porque su amigo era muy honesto

—Pero ¿Qué pasa entonces?

—Cuando te fuiste entré de nuevo al antro, ahí lo conocí, estaba en el cuarto oscuro, unos sujetos lo tocaban pero él no parecía muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pensé que tal vez alguien lo drogó, me pidió que lo sacara de ahí y una vez que salimos me dijo que no tenía dónde dormir, así que le di asilo —explicó sin pausa alguna, Junsu quedó más confundido

—Pero Changmin ¿Quién es él? ¿Dónde vive? —su amigo se encogió de hombros, tranquilamente

—Me dijo que no tiene casa

—Entonces ¿pretendes "quedártelo" como si fuera un animalito desvalido? —, preguntó preocupado— ¿Eso es legal? Es un humano —dijo alterado

—Lo sé —admitió seriamente— Solo quiero ayudarlo, encontraremos su hogar, mientras tanto siento que debo protegerlo, no me preguntes por qué

—Estás loco —espetó enojado, ya no le parecía tan gracioso el asunto

—Loco, ¿yo? —señaló hacia su pecho— Tú volviste con el idiota ese ¿o me equivoco?

—Va a cambiar, me lo prometió —aseguró convencido

—Junsu, es la tercera vez que lo encuentras con otras personas, y lo peor de todo es que no le importa si es hombre o mujer, se acuesta con quien sea

—Él no es mala persona, tal vez un poco débil —justificó haciendo pucheros como un niño cuando quiere comer golosinas antes de la comida y su madre no lo deja

—Haz como quieras, ya te lo dije anoche, pero no vengas llorando luego conmigo ¿de acuerdo? —lo miró con enojo

—Tú tampoco me pidas ayuda cuando la policía te arreste por tráfico de personas —soltó como respuesta, ambos se voltearon las caras

—Changmin —habló Jaejoong desde afuera de la habitación, el mencionado volteó y su amigo también— Ya me vestí

Junsu tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante lo que tenían frente a ellos, Jaejoong vestía un pantalón color café y una camisa color verde fosforescente con un elefante rosa estampado, Changmin la recibió de regalo hace mucho y jamás se la puso porque no era su estilo, pero había estado en el clóset, además el mayor traía un calcetín blanco y uno color café

Changmin lo miró con ternura y no lo reprendió, pero Junsu soltó una carcajada finalmente, riendo tan divertido que hizo enojar a su amigo

—Suficiente —pidió por lo bajo, Junsu obedeció y rio menos estruendoso, pero sin parar del todo. Changmin se acercó a Jaejoong y le hizo algunos dobleces al pantalón para que no lo arrastrara— Ponte los zapatos ¿sí?

Jaejoong fue hacia sus zapatos que quedaron en la sala y se los colocó, eran de color negro aunque se veían demasiado desgastados

— ¿Quién es él? —señaló a Junsu, este se puso de pie

—Se llama Junsu, es mi amigo. Junsu, él es Jaejoong —el primero levantó la mano para saludarlo, pero el mayor se aventó a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo

—Me gustan los amigos de Changmin —dijo feliz, apretándose contra el cuerpo de Junsu, haciéndolo sonrojar, así que lo separó rápido

—Mucho gusto —habló aún nervioso, mirándolo atento, ahora que lo veía así podía darse cuenta de lo hermoso que era

—Jaejoong y yo íbamos al supermercado ¿quieres ir?

—Sí ¿Por qué no? —encogió los hombros casi indiferente

Jaejoong dio un pequeño salto y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola, hizo una seña a los otros dos para que se acercaran

—Changmin, creo que ese chico sigue drogado —murmuró sin dejar de observarlo, pero el aludido sabía que no era eso

—No Junsu, algo pasa con él, me hace pensar que sufrió maltrato desde muy niño y se ha quedado atrapado en esa mentalidad —contestó no del todo convencido, no era psicólogo ni nada parecido, pero tampoco era como si Jaejoong tuviera retraso mental, le preocupaba que algo aún más oscuro se escondiera detrás de su comportamiento

Los tres salieron del departamento de Changmin hacia el supermercado, usaron el auto de Junsu que era mejor auto que el del menor, Jaejoong se fue en la parte de atrás, hincado sobre el asiento, mirando por el cristal trasero la calle, fijamente y en silencio.

…

— ¡No es posible! —gritó un hombre de mediana edad al mismo tiempo que tiraba un puño de papeles al suelo, frente a su escritorio, estaba realmente muy molesto y dos de sus empleados lo observaban con miedo

—Lo dejamos donde nos pidió, pero ya no se encontraba ahí, nadie lo vio salir —se excusó asustado, sabía la forma en que se pagaba su ineptitud

—No existe pero que valga, llévenselos —ordenó a otros dos hombres que vigilaban la puerta del despacho

—Jefe, por favor —suplicó aterrado, su compañero no decía nada, pero sus ojos mostraban el miedo que sentía

—Está bien —detuvo a los otros dos haciendo una seña— Tienen 24 horas para encontrar a nuestra joyita, de no hacerlo serán ejecutados —sonrió sintiéndose poderoso, el olor a miedo que se desprendía de sus dos empleados lo excitó— Fuera de mi vista

El hombre hizo otra seña y sus guardaespaldas sacaron a empujones a los otros dos, cerrando la puerta y quedándose ellos afuera

—Mi querido Jaejoong, otra vez te me escondiste, pero te encontraré y no volverás a escaparte, si tengo que matarte lo haré —musitó sin dejar de sonreír, no era la primera vez que se desaparecía, pero siempre era fácil encontrarlo, a lo mucho duraba desaparecido cuatro o seis horas, pero era la primera vez que había pasado tanto

…

Jaejoong agarró una gran bolsa de bombones de colores cuando Changmin se descuidó y la echó en el carrito, Junsu vio y se aguantó las ganas de reír, hasta que su amigo se dio cuenta, mirando con desaprobación a Jaejoong

—No llevaremos eso, tengo dinero solo para lo necesario —explicó con incomodidad al ver el gesto de tristeza del mayor

—Lo llevaremos, yo pago eso —informó Junsu quitando de las manos la bolsa a su amigo y volviéndola a echar en el carrito, Jaejoong sonrió emocionado y se aventó a sus brazos, comenzando a besarle el cuello

—Oye, oye —expresó Changmin sonrojado, apartando a Jaejoong de Junsu, este reía nervioso, en realidad le había gustado mucho que lo besara ahí

—Tu nuevo amiguito es muy cariñoso ¿eh?

—Demasiado —lo miró con reproche, Jaejoong agachó la mirada con tristeza, no le gustaba que Changmin lo mirara así— No pongas esa cara, te compraré helado —dijo para contentarlo y funcionó— Ve y elige uno

—Sí —alegre se fue de ahí hacia los refrigeradores, Changmin suspiró largo

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Él no parece muy estable —preguntó preocupado, ahora su amigo igual estaba inseguro con su decisión, pero quería cuidarlo, algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo

—Por lo pronto no puedo abandonarlo, te habrás dado cuenta que tiene una forma de actuar muy física, temo que alguien se aproveche de eso —comentó avergonzado, no sabía cómo más explicarlo

—Entonces ustedes… ¿De verdad no se acostaron? Digo, no te juzgaría, él es realmente muy bello

—Ya te dije que no —aclaró de nuevo, más sonrojado aún, Junsu rio por lo bajo y le palmeó la espalda

Jaejoong regresó con seis botes de helado de distintos sabores, apenas podía sostenerlos entre sus brazos, a Changmin casi se le salen los ojos y tragó saliva inquieto

—No te preocupes, pagaré lo que salga de tu presupuesto —dijo Junsu con tranquilidad, él era de una familia rica y el dinero nunca fue problema para él

Changmin no refutó aquello, generalmente no aceptaba dinero así de su amigo, pero esta vez lo haría por Jaejoong, sin duda su vida estaba dando giros bastante inesperados, era como si de repente tuviera un hijo

Llegaron a la caja y Junsu pagó todo lo que Changmin no contemplaba, así entre los dos liquidaron la cuenta y regresaron al departamento. Entre los tres acomodaron todo lo que habían comprado y Changmin preparó la comida para todos, mientras Jaejoong esperaba sentado en el comedor, Junsu a su lado

—Espero esté bueno —comentó Changmin al servir la comida para los tres, él y Junsu miraron asombrados como Jaejoong se devoraba todo, estaba tan flaco que no parecía normal que comiera así

—Quiero helado —dijo con emoción, Changmin asintió y así el mayor se levantó para servirse

Junsu y su amigo comenzaron a comer también, mientras Jaejoong se servía un vaso lleno de helado de varios sabores, volvió a la mesa y se comió su postre, sonriendo feliz, embarrándose de nuevo la boca, Changmin lo limpió otra vez como la noche anterior, mientras su amigo los observaba, volviéndose a preocupar por las consecuencias que podría traer para Changmin el estar haciendo todo eso, pero a la vez él también estaba intrigado sobre Jaejoong

Terminaron de comer todo y Changmin juntó los trastos, Junsu lo ayudó a lavarlos, mientras Jaejoong estaba sentado en el sillón, con las piernas encogidas, balanceándose mientras canturreaba. El par de amigos terminó de limpiar todo, Junsu suspiró brevemente y miró al más alto

—Debo irme —informó sonriendo

— ¿Vas a verlo? —cuestionó refiriéndose al innombrable del novio de su amigo, este asintió, mirándolo con cara de póker

—Sé que piensas cosas horribles de él, pero Yoochun me quiere y yo a él

—Eres un adulto, sabes lo que haces, pero cuídate ¿sí? —respondió con calma para no hacer otra discusión, Junsu asintió

—Te llamaré o vendré luego, si necesitas ayuda con él solo avísame —a sus palabras Changmin asintió conmovido, Junsu se estiró y le besó la mejilla— Hasta pronto —caminó a la puerta y miró a Jaejoong— Adiós

—No te vayas —contestó el mayor, bajándose del sillón y acercándose a él— Come bombones conmigo —pidió en tono infantil, Junsu sonrió divertido

—Te prometo que vendré luego ¿sí? —Jaejoong asintió feliz y se aventó a sus brazos, pero esta vez no lo besó, se apartó rápido como si Changmin lo hubiera regañado, aunque no fue así

Finalmente Junsu se retiró. Changmin miró hacia Jaejoong, él volvía al sillón, canturreando lo de siempre, el más alto sonrió, comenzaba a gustarle su presencia más de lo normal

—Jaejoong —el mencionado volteó enseguida— ¿Quieres ver televisión?

—No, no quiero —contestó haciendo una mueca, no estaba acostumbrado a ver televisión ni nada de eso

—Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer? —inquirió acercándose al sillón, sentándose a su lado, Jaejoong se giró hacia él y lo abrazó, colocando su boca muy cerca de la oreja de Changmin, haciéndolo estremecer

—Quiero que Changmin me toque —respondió con voz sensual, lejos del tono con el que hablaba normalmente, cuando se comportaba como un chiquillo

—No, no haremos nada de eso —dijo un poco molesto, pero no con Jaejoong, tenía miedo de flaquear y hacer algo de lo que podía arrepentirse

Lo alejó bruscamente, Jaejoong se apartó y lo miró con tristeza a los ojos, se levantó del sillón y se fue a la habitación, encerrándose ahí azotó la puerta

—Ahora ¿Qué haré para contentarlo? —cuestionó para sus adentros, mientras pensaba en algo no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a limpiar el departamento

Dentro de la habitación Jaejoong se subió a la cama, sentándose como si estuviera en el sillón, con las piernas encogidas y abrazándose a estas. A su mente acudió la imagen de aquel hombre, el que siempre le gritaba y le decía qué hacer, cerró con fuerza los ojos y tembló, tenía miedo de sus recuerdos y también temió que Changmin se enojara tanto con él que lo echara de su departamento, si volvía a las calles y los hombres que lo vigilaban lo encontraran viviría de nuevo aquel horror, al que no estaba dispuesto a volver.

* * *

Gracias por darle oportunidad a este fic, se agradecen comentarios, hasta pronto!


	3. Intimidación

**Capítulo 3. Intimidación**

Changmin llamó nuevamente a la puerta de su habitación, pero Jaejoong no respondió, tenía un par de horas intentándolo, temió que tal vez estuviera deprimido o algo peor, recapacitó entonces que tal vez debía medirse a la hora de hablar con él

—Pero que tonto soy —exclamó al recordar que tenía copia de la llave que abría su alcoba, así que fue por ella y abrió

Su inquilino estaba completamente dormido, acostado de lado y abrazando la almohada, sintió alivio de verlo con bien, así que se acercó a la cama y se sentó justo a su lado, había algo de cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y lo apartó, observándolo atento

— ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? —se preguntó intrigado, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo empezaría a buscar su hogar— Tal vez si reviso las listas de pacientes de los sanatorios mentales, al menos los que son públicos debería tener acceso a sus archivos —meditó, por lo pronto era un inicio

Jaejoong se comenzó a mover obligándolo a apartarse un poco, Changmin se puso de pie y esperó a que despertara por completo, el mayor lo miró y sonrió tímidamente, creyendo que tal vez seguía enojado con él

—Hola —saludó el menor con tacto, Jaejoong se talló los ojos mientras se iba sentando sobre la cama

— ¿Changmin sigue enojado con Jaejoong? —preguntó con temor, acercándose a la orilla de la cama sacó los pies, mirando al más alto

—No me enojé ¿está bien? —respondió tranquilo, sentándose a su lado— Y recuerda no hablar en tercera persona

—Lo siento —agachó la mirada, meditando, Changmin estiró su mano y le sujetó el rostro, así el mayor volteó y se miraron a los ojos

Tragó saliva al perderse en el mar profundo de sus ojos negros, eran limpios y honestos, podía reflejarse en ellos, eran perfectos y no podía dejar de mirarlos. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero finalmente cedió, se acercó a él y le besó los labios, cerrando sus ojos, inclinando la cabeza y sujetando su rostro con las dos manos, Jaejoong entrecerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso

—No —expresó de pronto Changmin, alejándolo, Jaejoong observó confundido, quería besar los labios de su protector, le gustaba el contacto físico, estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo con quien fuera, así le conociera o no, pero con Changmin lo deseaba, quería que fuera él quien lo besara siempre

— ¿No te gusto? —preguntó con tristeza, bajando la mirada

—Me gustas mucho —contestó, sujetándole la barbilla lo hizo mirarle de nuevo— Pero no es correcto

— ¿Por qué no es correcto? ¿Es malo besarse? ¿No es bueno tocarse? —cuestionó confundido, toda su vida lo obligaron a no hacer preguntas, solo debía obedecer, pero Changmin no lo regañaba, le permitía cuestionarlo, entonces ahora tenía más dudas de las que tuvo en toda su vida

—Porque no me quiero aprovechar de ti —respondió avergonzado, sonrojándose— Las parejas se besan y se tocan, está bien, pero nosotros no…

—Entonces quiero ser la pareja de Changmin —interrumpió emocionado, abrazándose a él con fuerza, el menor tembló, sentir su cuerpo así de cerca era muy tentador

—Perdóname, eso no podrá ser —dijo con tristeza, Jaejoong se alejó también con desánimo— Te prometí ayuda, vamos a buscar tu casa

—No —contradijo, de pronto lucía asustado— No quiero volver

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te tratan mal? —inquirió preocupado, pero Jaejoong de pronto pareció lejano, como si recordara algo

El hombre que tenía a Jaejoong en su posesión lo "prestaba" a sus socios, también solía venderlo por grandes cantidades de dinero, pero no todos los individuos con quien había sido entregado eran malos, muchos no sabían que Jaejoong había sido obligado a ese negocio desde hace tantos años, otros no sabían de los maltratos y lo trataban bien, pero al ver sus marcas cuestionaban a su tratante y este les inventaba cosas absurdas, como que Jaejoong gustaba de flagelarse e infringirse heridas, pero cuando estaba a solas con él le gritaba y maltrataba, como si Jaejoong hubiese pedido ayuda a esos clientes

Jaejoong negó enseguida, por costumbre, porque estaba obligado a no decir que lo maltrataban, por eso mintió, pero Changmin no le creyó

—Entonces te quedarás conmigo —dijo por inercia, sin analizar ni pensar en nada, su plan de buscar entre los sanatorios fue desechada, pensando que tal vez ahí era que lo herían y tenía miedo de volver

No sería la primera vez que algo así sucediera, del dominio público es saber que en algunos hospitales mentales suelen pasar ese tipo de cosas. Jaejoong se emocionó de nuevo, abrazándose a Changmin, algunas lágrimas se resbalaron por su rostro y el menor lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos

— ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? —pensó intrigado, Junsu tenía razón, podía meterse en problemas, pero no quería abandonarlo

…

El timbre de su casa sonó y Junsu se levantó rápidamente de su cama, hace unas horas su novio canceló la cita que tenían porque supuestamente tuvo problemas en el trabajo, pero le prometió visitarlo cerca de la noche. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de no ver a Yoochun directamente, sino un enorme ramo de flores, atrás estaba él

—Entrega a domicilio para el hombre más lindo del mundo —dijo con pomposidad, Junsu le quitó las flores, sonriendo. Luego de darse un beso entró en la casa, la puerta se cerró después

—Son hermosas amor, las pondré en agua —comentó tras olerlas y se alejó, Yoochun sonrió con triunfo, paseándose por la sala de la casa

Llegó a la mesita de centro y vio una foto de Junsu con Changmin, se abrazaban por los hombros, sonriendo de frente a la persona que la tomó, Yoochun frunció el entrecejo y bajó la foto para taparla, cuando Junsu volvió discretamente se alejó de ahí

— ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

—Muy pesado —respondió con agobio, agarrándolo de la mano se sentaron en uno de los sillones, Junsu subió la pierna sobre una de las de su novio

—Pobrecito —exclamó con voz aniñada, acariciándole la cara

—Pero tengo un novio hermoso que me alegra los días —respondió exageradamente, Junsu sonrió contento y acercándose un poco más se besaron suavemente pero sin pudor alguno

Yoochun no mentía, amaba a Junsu, quizás el único de sus amantes de quien se había enamorado, pero aun así le era imposible serle fiel, toda su vida estaba acostumbrado a estar con uno y otro, igual con las mujeres, así que no podía resistirse si alguien le coqueteaba

Al mismo tiempo odiaba a Changmin, no solo porque él siempre le insistía a Junsu que no saliera con él, sino porque supo del pasado de esos dos y estaba muy celoso, aunque su novio le juró que aunque fueron novios, nunca tuvieron relaciones sexuales

— ¿Sabes? Estoy preocupado por Changmin —habló Junsu cuando dejaron de besarse, a Yoochun no le pareció que lo sacara a tema pero no dijo nada

— ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasa algo malo? —cuestionó sin interés alguno

—Tiene un hombre en su casa —confesó pese a prometerle a su amigo que no diría nada— Pero no sabe quién es ni nada, además él es raro, actúa como si tuviera retraso mental y temo que Changmin se meta en problemas

—Eso es muy extraño —comentó intrigado

—Ya le dije que se deshaga de él, pero dudo que me haga caso —torció la boca inquieto, de verdad le preocupaba su amigo

—Y ese hombre ¿es atractivo?

—Mucho —sonrió sonrojado

—Entonces es eso, le gusta y por eso lo hace —dijo convencido

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Porque ni siquiera se han acostado, ese chico es muy sexual, se nota

— ¿Cómo se nota? —preguntó sintiéndose celoso, Junsu se sintió un poco nervioso y tardó en responder

—Me besó el cuello, así, de la nada —confesó avergonzado, al oír eso Yoochun se levantó abruptamente del sillón y lo miró con enojo

— ¿Y lo permitiste? —indagó alzando la voz, Junsu también se levantó del sillón, molestándose un poco

—Claro que no, lo alejé de mí —respondió enojado— Además eres el menos indicado para actuar así —cruzó los brazos y le volteó la cara

—Tienes razón, perdóname Junsu —estiró las manos y le tocó los hombros, su novio volteó otra vez, abandonando su actitud de disgusto— Es que te amo —confesó sin pena, no lo decía mucho, pero cuando lo hacía el menor se emocionaba demasiado

—También te amo —respondió feliz, aventándose a sus brazos, tomándolo por el cuello, Yoochun le correspondió abrazándolo por la espalda

No tenía más remedio que controlar sus celos, porque aunque odiaba admitirlo, Junsu tenía razón, era muy poco apropiado de su parte, siendo tan infiel, comportarse así, y antes que sacar el tema de sus engaños, prefería doblegarse y darle la razón a su novio.

…

Changmin sabía que aunque intentara que durmieran separados, Jaejoong volvería a meterse en sus sábanas, en el suelo, así que no le quedó más remedio que admitir que ambos durmieran en la cama, pero a ese propósito decidió también hacer una línea divisoria de almohadas, explicándole a Jaejoong que no tenía permitido pasarla, era un juego donde quien no cumpliera, no podría comer helado por el resto de su vida

— ¿Qué haré con él mañana? —pensó mientras estaba acostado, en la oscuridad, viendo el techo con la poca luz que entraba de la ventana— Debo ir a trabajar

Changmin trabajaba en una oficina de gobierno, era asistente general y ganaba muy poco, su horario era pequeño y salía temprano, lo suficiente para tener el resto del día para hacer otras cosas, entre ellas su segundo trabajo, donde no tenía sueldo fijo, así que no todos los meses le iba bien, fotografiaba eventos, había una empresa que lo contrataba cuando le necesitaban sin necesidad de tenerlo en su nómina; hace algunas semanas que no lo llamaban

—Tal vez deba llevárselo a Junsu —meditó, su amigo trabajaba con su papá por las tardes, así que prácticamente en las mañanas se encontraba libre

Pensando que era buena idea agarró su celular y le mandó un mensaje de texto pidiéndole dicho favor. Junsu en su casa escuchó el celular y se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, a su lado estaba Yoochun dormido, miró el mensaje y suspiró, no quería meterse en problemas, pero no quería ser malo con su amigo, sabía que Changmin no podía llevarse a Jaejoong a su trabajo

—Está bien, paso por él temprano, así no pierdes tiempo en venir hasta acá —respondió rápidamente, ambos vivían muy lejos uno del otro

Al leer la respuesta Changmin suspiró aliviado

—Gracias, eres el mejor amigo —escribió por último, agregándole un corazón, Junsu sonrió amplio y ya no respondió, volvió a acostarse de nuevo

Ya completamente tranquilo, Changmin dejó su teléfono junto a la lámpara y cerró los ojos, pudiendo por fin dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano, mientras Jaejoong seguía dormido tomó una ducha y comenzó a preparar algo de desayuno, luego de unos minutos alguien llamó a la puerta, abrió con buen ánimo, pero cambió su actitud al ver que no iba solo, Yoochun le acompañaba

—Hola —saludó descaradamente, a fuerza, Changmin sonrió rígido, ambos fingiendo que al menos se soportaban para no hacer sentir mal a Junsu

—Pasen —indicó dejándolos entrar, cerró la puerta y avanzó a la cocina— ¿Tienen hambre? Preparé algo

—No te preocupes —contestó Junsu tranquilo— ¿Dónde está Jaejoong?

—Dormido —señaló su habitación

— ¿Durmieron juntos? —cuestionó sorprendido

—No pasó nada, solo…

—Tranquilo —sonrió divertido— No te pregunté si tuvieron sexo

—Perdón —avergonzado miró hacia otro lado— Dividí con almohadas, él no quiere dormir solo —explicó apenado

Yoochun se sorprendió de oír esa plática, prácticamente parecía que hablaban de alguna mascota o un niño, ahora entendía porque su novio estaba preocupado. En ese momento Jaejoong salió de la habitación, vestía un short que le quedaba grande y una camisa holgada, sin calzado alguno, tallaba sus ojos, al verlo Yoochun se sorprendió, sí que era muy atractivo

—Hola Jaejoong —saludó Junsu sonriente, al verlo el mayor se emocionó y se acercó a él, abrazándolo efusivamente, pero a Yoochun no le pareció en absoluto, así que se aclaró la garganta— Perdón —alejó sutilmente al otro de él— Jaejoong, él es Yoochun, mi novio

— ¿Es tu pareja? —preguntó curioso, Junsu asintió— Hola —saludó alegre, levantando su mano, Yoochun lo saludó— Changmin, entonces es correcto que ellos se besen y se toquen ¿verdad? —inquirió mirando al mencionado que seguía en la cocina, él asintió, avergonzado

— ¿Por qué pregunta eso? —inquirió hacia su amigo, sonrojándolo más

—Solo le expliqué porque no podemos tocarnos —explicó apenado, apartando la vista de sus visitas y terminando de servir su desayuno

Yoochun y Junsu estaban muy sorprendidos, Jaejoong en cambio soltó una risa divertida, sentándose luego en el comedor

—Jaejoong, te vamos a llevar a desayunar, Changmin tiene que ir al trabajo —avisó Junsu al ver su intención, él volteó hacia el menor

— ¿Por qué? Quiero quedarme contigo —dijo asustado

—No puedo llevarte, pero en la tarde estaremos juntos otra vez —explicó seriamente al ver la expresión de desaprobación del otro— Solo será de lunes a viernes ¿está bien? Por favor —pidió abrumado, Jaejoong al ver que realmente estaba agobiado con eso asintió

—Está bien, me gusta Junsu —miró hacia el aludido, sonriendo con emoción, pero nuevamente eso no le agradó a Yoochun, que no dudó en pasarle un brazo por los hombros a su novio, abrazándolo

Aunque Junsu no se dio cuenta de esa clara muestra de posesión, Changmin sí y no le agradó para nada, Yoochun quería que Junsu fuera exclusivamente suyo como si se tratase de una pertenencia, pero así mismo se la pasaba acostándose con otras personas a expensas de su novio, sin embargo no dijo nada y se limitó a desayunar rápido, ya casi eran las ocho de la mañana, la ventaja es que llegaba caminando a su trabajo, sin hacer mucho tiempo

—Por cierto, quiero comprarle ropa a Jaejoong, la mía no le queda —dijo Changmin parándose de la silla y llevando los trastos a la cocina— Si puedes comprarle algo te agradeceré mucho, te pago cuando reciba mi próximo sueldo

—Sí —contestó sin problema, luego meditó— Amor ¿no ibas a tirar algo de tu ropa? —preguntó mirando a su novio, él asintió

—No a tirarla, cada dos meses donamos ropa a la caridad mi hermano y yo, está en buenas condiciones —aclaró antes que Changmin pensara que su novio quería regalarle basura a Jaejoong— ¿Crees que le quede?

—Sí, viéndolos bien parecen tener esa clase de cuerpo, cintura estrecha, hombros amplios, espalda ancha —expresó mirando a uno y otro

—Te lo voy agradecer mucho —dijo Changmin al terminar de lavar sus trastos, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia de cortesía, después de todo era mejor si no gastaba el poco dinero que ganaba

—Sin problema —contestó amablemente

—Jaejoong, agarra algo de mi ropa y vístete rápido, debo irme en cinco minutos —avisó acercándose a él

—Sí —sin problema se alejó hacia la habitación

—Por favor, la existencia de Jaejoong quede entre nosotros, le pedí a Junsu que no le dijera a nadie pero ya intuía que te lo diría de todas formas —dijo mirando hacia Yoochun, este asintió solamente

—No tengo ningún motivo para decirlo —respondió encogiendo los hombros, en realidad Changmin no le importaba en absoluto, si se metía en problemas o no a él no le concernía

—Muchas gracias —sonrió amable. Jaejoong salió enseguida, se había colocado incluso la camisa al revés— Debes voltear tu camisa —informó el menor indicándole que se la quitara, olvidando por completo lo de las marcas

Cuando Jaejoong se quitó la camisa dejó al descubierto su cuerpo lastimado, con cicatrices, Junsu y Yoochun se sorprendieron, volteando a ver a Changmin, este al darse cuenta rápidamente les explicó

—No se las hice yo —aclaró enseguida— Y es una de las razones por las que no quiero dejarlo, si existe alguien buscándolo que le ha hecho daño, no quiero que lo lastime de nuevo —declaró por lo bajo a los otros dos para que el aludido no escuchara

—Listo —habló Jaejoong, ya estaba vestido correctamente

—Entonces vámonos

Los cuatro salieron del departamento y se despidieron antes que los otros tres se subieran al auto, Changmin se fue al lado contrario caminando, sintiéndose tranquilo de que Jaejoong estaría en buenas manos, por fortuna y por la actitud de Yoochun notó que no le interesó y eso ya era una ventaja, dado que él solía tirarle la onda a todo lo que se moviera.

Dentro del coche de Junsu, mientras él manejaba y Yoochun iba a su lado, en la parte de atrás estaba Jaejoong, en esta ocasión sentado adecuadamente, en medio del asiento, Yoochun lo miraba con desconfianza por el retrovisor, algo había en ese chico que no le gustaba para nada, tal vez la forma en que se acercaba a Junsu o porque parecía que actuaba de forma infantil a propósito, o quizás era real y no fingía, pero lo que tenía claro es que no se fiaba de él

Llegaron a un restaurante bastante concurrido pese a la hora, ahí desayunaba Junsu habitualmente, se sentaron los tres y enseguida les tomaron la orden, Jaejoong pidió mucho de comer y los otros dos se preguntaron si podía terminar con todo, ya que lucía tan flaco

Para sorpresa de la pareja, Jaejoong devoró todo su desayuno sin problema alguno, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a comer bien, para mantenerlo esbelto le daban una dieta muy rigurosa. Junsu y Yoochun tomaron café mientras esperaban sentados un poco, conversando, como si Jaejoong no estuviera ahí

El mayor estaba sintiéndose impaciente porque parecían ignorarlo, así que comenzó a jugar con los cubiertos sobre la mesa. En ese momento por la puerta principal entró un numeroso grupo de hombres, todos vestidos de traje, se trataba de una reunión de negocios

Jaejoong miró fijamente al grupo y con asombró distinguió a uno de ellos, uno de los principales socios del hombre que lo mantenía cautivo, uno de sus más grandes allegados y el tipo más perverso que hubiera conocido en su vida, solía organizar orgías en su casa de campo, donde en varias ocasiones lo obligaron a asistir. Temblando se deslizó por la silla hasta meterse debajo de la mesa, Junsu y su novio no se dieron cuenta hasta que sintieron algo en sus pies, miraron al frente y no vieron a Jaejoong

— ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó agachándose y destapando parte del mantel, el mayor estaba ahí, con las piernas encogidas y mirando hacia abajo— Sal por favor —pidió amablemente

—No quiero —respondió asustado, Junsu percibió que actuaba extraño y se levantó, mirando a su novio— Algo vio que lo intimidó —dijo preocupado

—Ve abajo y que te explique —aconsejó de forma burlesca

—Pues sí lo haré —retó enojado, para sorpresa de Yoochun, Junsu si se metió debajo de la mesa para saber por qué Jaejoong actuaba así

Completamente avergonzado, Yoochun miraba un lado y otro, rogando porque nadie se diera cuenta de aquello, se vería muy extraño si alguien notaba que había dos hombres debajo de la mesa haciendo Dios quién sabe qué cosa, así que decidió actuar con normalidad, mientras su novio averiguaba qué sucedía

* * *

Hola queridas lectoras, les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Nos leemos en el próximo episodio


	4. Cerca del objetivo

**Capítulo 4. Cerca del objetivo**

Junsu miró a Jaejoong con las piernas encogidas y él completamente inmóvil, parecía asustado pero a la vez ausente, como si jugara a ser una estatua, le pareció muy extraño, sin embargo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, hasta que los ojos del mayor se cruzaron con los suyos, como si hubiera vuelto en sí

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó hablando bajito

—Quiero quedarme aquí —respondió casi susurrando

— ¿Por qué? Debemos irnos, solo terminamos el café y pedimos la cuenta —informó para que se hiciera a la idea, pero el otro negó con fervor

—No quiero irme, afuera no me gusta —dijo casi enojado, dirigiéndole una mirada fría, como si no fuera él, pero Junsu solo suspiró

—Jaejoong, no seas caprichoso, no podemos quedarnos aquí —trató de explicar comenzando a desesperarse

—Afuera está él —habló aún más bajito y su mirada parecía aterrada, Junsu se sintió un poco mal por Jaejoong y se acercó un poco más

—No hay nadie, vamos —el mayor negó rápido— Pero…

Sin dejarlo terminar Jaejoong se aventó a sus brazos, escondiéndose en su regazo, Junsu sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo, que bien se sentía tener el cuerpo del otro así de cerca, así que se sonrojó, quedándose inmóvil

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto? —preguntó enojado Yoochun, ni siquiera quería pedir la cuenta aún para que no se acercara nadie

Molesto se agachó, agarró y levantó parte del mantel, lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto, Jaejoong estaba pegado a su novio como garrapata, haciéndolo sentirse inmensamente celoso

—Junsu —susurró pero con enojo, el mencionado volteó, parecía preocupado— ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

—Tiene miedo de salir —explicó avergonzado, su novio no quedó contento con aquella respuesta tan simple que no le aclaraba nada

—Salgan ya —ordenó enojado, Jaejoong se levantó del regazo de Junsu y le dirigió una mirada que lo desconcertó, se veía más adulto que nunca y prácticamente lo observaba con hastío. Junsu no se dio cuenta de eso

—Jaejoong, debemos salir —indicó tocándole la espalda y apartándolo aún más de él, cuando el mayor volteó parecía el de siempre

—No quiero que me vea

—Te taparemos ¿sí? —dijo mirándolo con ternura, luego miró a su novio— Amor, ve al auto y tráeme mi gabardina, está en la cajuela

—Está bien —contestó aunque no estaba muy contento, apenas lo conocía y ya sentía que odiaba a ese chico, podría estar muy guapo y atractivo, pero a él no le daba nada de confianza, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron de ahí rápidamente, ocultando a Jaejoong y sin que el hombre de quién huía se diera cuenta, cuando subieron al auto estuvieron callados algo de tiempo

—Jaejoong ¿quién estaba en el restaurante?

—No importa —respondió el mayor, mirando hacia fuera, junto a la ventana tras el asiento del copiloto, Junsu lo miró por el espejo lateral, parecía tan lejano a ellos, pensativo, pero no se veía tan infantil como siempre

Yoochun miró de reojo a su novio, dándose cuenta que veía al otro por el espejo, así que dio un frenazo a propósito para sacarlo de trance, Junsu volteó enseguida y miró a su novio

—Lo siento, creí ver que se atravesaba un perrito —mintió con una gran sonrisa, Junsu no le tomó importancia

—Vamos a tu casa por la ropa para Jaejoong ¿te parece?

—Claro —contestó tranquilamente y continuó manejando, se relajó al darse cuenta que su novio ya no miraba al otro, sino al frente.

…

—Te estoy hablando —escuchó Changmin de repente muy cerca de él, obligándolo a mirar a su lado, se trataba de una trabajadora de esa oficina, bastante guapa

—Perdón —dijo avergonzado, había estado ensimismado pensando en Jaejoong, y por si fuera poco, su jefe lo puso a sacar muchas fotocopias y llevaba más de una hora ahí de pie

—Estabas muy pensativo ¿alguna chica te trae loco? —cuestionó interesada, relamiéndose discretamente los labios y lanzándole una mirada fija

—Nada de eso —sonrió tranquilo, aunque algo incómodo, su compañera estaba a casi nada de aventársele encima y no le gustaba en absoluto

—Siempre he querido saber ¿tienes novia?

—No tengo tiempo para eso —comentó con fastidio

—No seas aguafiestas, ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy? Tú y yo —propuso descaradamente, acercándose un poco más

Changmin retrocedió un poco y trató de evadirla, pero a ella no le gustó para nada aquella reacción, para mala suerte de él, varios compañeros observaron eso y ahora estaban atentos a ellos dos

—Perdón pero, hay alguien que me interesa, no puedo aceptar tu invitación —contestó con cortesía, agarró sus papeles y se alejó rápido aunque aún le faltaban fotocopias

La chica lo miró feo y bufó, yéndose rápido de ahí hacia su lugar, sus compañeras rieron por lo bajo mientras los compañeros estaban asombrados, ella era deseada por muchos y solo se fijó en Changmin, él se atrevía a rechazarla y eso era muy extraño

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó a su jefe desde la puerta, él le indicó que sí— Necesito salir temprano, pero aún me faltan copias

—Es la primera vez en tres años que pides tal cosa ¿pasa algo malo? —inquirió asombrado, Changmin pensó un poco

—Adopté un cachorro —comenzó a mentir— Lo dejé solo en casa y me preocupa, pero encontraré quien me lo cuide mañana, no se preocupe —indicó rápido, solo por ser el primer día pedía aquello, después confiaría en su amigo

—Vaya, que buena persona eres —dijo con una sonrisa— Puedes irte, pediré a alguien que termine las copias, mañana llega temprano por favor, hoy llegaste cinco minutos tarde

—No volverá a suceder. Muchas gracias —sonrió contento y dejó todos los papeles, alejándose rápido. Recogió su mochila y salió de la oficina sin despedirse, no tenía amigos ahí, casi ni hablaba con sus compañeros

Sacó el celular y llamó a su amigo, Junsu respondió rápido, estaban en casa de Yoochun, Jaejoong continuaba probándose ropa, ya había seleccionado mucho de lo que tenía y estaba contento. Después de oír eso Changmin se alegró, pero no fue a casa del novio de Junsu, sino a su departamento, haría la comida aunque era temprano, ya le había pedido a su amigo que terminando de ver ropa llevara a Jaejoong con él

…

Con mirada de desprecio, el hombre miró a sus dos incompetentes empleados, el plazo de 24 horas había pasado y no llevaban noticias de Jaejoong. Sin importarle cuanto imploraron, pidió que se los llevaran y los ejecutaran

—No cabe duda que tendré que poner a más personas tras de ti mi hermoso Jaejoong, pero no escaparás de mí, solo con la muerte —habló enojado, pero luego rio divertido, fue hacia su teléfono y marcó un número de la lista

Del otro lado se escuchó una voz masculina, joven, contestándole con mucha familiaridad, el hombre sonrió satisfecho, otra vez tendría que recurrir a los servicios de esa persona

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez —dijo sonriendo, mientras fumaba un puro, lanzando bocanadas grandes de humo hacia arriba

—Tengo una encomienda especial para ti

—Me gusta como suena ¿Qué es?

— ¿Recuerdas a Jaejoong? —preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta, del otro lado se escuchó una risa divertida

— ¿Cómo olvidar el mejor culo que me he cogido? —respondió relamiéndose los labios solo de acordarse— ¿Acaso vas a prestármelo? Porque no me salió nada barato la otra vez

—De hecho esa sería una de las recompensas

— ¿Recompensa? No entiendo

—Necesito que lo encuentres, se me está escondiendo y eso me ha hecho perder mucho dinero solo el fin de semana —explicó enojado— Si lo encuentras lo tendrás toda una semana a tu disposición, gratis

—Vaya, eso suena delicioso —dijo de forma desagradable, sonriendo amplio

—Conozco tus mañas y fetiches, sabes que Jaejoong no se niega a nada, absolutamente a nada, así que creo que tienes una buena razón para ponerle empeño y encontrarlo para mí —desplegó ampliamente para poder convencer al otro, que no dudó ni un poco

—Hecho —respondió rápido— Pero si se resiste

—Puedes golpearlo, pero no demasiado, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez —rio divertido aunque en aquel momento no fue nada gracioso y casi les ocasiona una pelea a ellos dos que pudo poner fin a los negocios que tenían

—Entonces dalo por hecho, pondré a todos mis hombres de confianza a buscarlo, creo que lo tendrás pronto —explicó relajado, volviendo a tirar bocanadas de humo, como si nada más importara

—Cuento contigo —dijo finalmente y ambos colgaron— No cabe duda, lo tendré más pronto de lo que creí —rio satisfecho, soltando grandes carcajadas de maldito cinismo.

…

Llamaron a la puerta, Changmin se dirigió enseguida, abriendo rápido, del otro lado estaban los tres chicos, al verlo Jaejoong sonrió emocionado y se aventó a sus brazos, colgándose como un pequeño coala, Junsu soltó una carcajada divertida mientras su novio solo miraba con fastidio

—Hey, tranquilo —dijo Changmin avergonzado, mirándolo con cariño le acarició la cabeza, Jaejoong se acurrucó antes de alejarse, quedando aún cerca de él— ¿Qué tal les fue? —preguntó mirando a su amigo

—Muy bien —respondió levantando bolsas con ropa en ambas manos, luego las dejó en el piso pero él y Yoochun permanecieron cerca de la puerta, aún abierta

—No sabes cómo te agradezco —habló el menor mirando al novio de Junsu, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

—No es nada —encogió los hombros en respuesta— ¿Nos vamos mi amor?

—Sí

—Creí que se quedarían a comer

—Otro día, hay cosas que debemos hacer —comentó Junsu con una sonrisa

—Gracias por cuidarlo hoy, pero

—No te preocupes —interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que diría— Lo cuidaré todos los días por la mañana

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Yoochun molesto— ¿Todos los días? No me parece correcto —se opuso enseguida, mirando a su novio, luego a Changmin— Deberás encontrar otra solución —espetó alzando la voz

—A mí no me molesta ¿Por qué a ti sí? —cuestionó a su novio, mientras el menor se quedó callado observándolos, Jaejoong se puso atrás de Changmin y desde ahí miró a Yoochun, odiaba que las personas hablaran con un tono más alto de voz del normal

—Porque no está bien, ese chico necesita estar en un lugar apropiado para él —dijo llevándose el dedo índice a la cabeza— Además lo que pasó en el restaurante fue muy raro

— ¿Qué pasó? —finalmente se metió Changmin en la conversación

—Díselo —pidió Yoochun a su novio

—Jaejoong se escondió bajo la mesa, dijo que vio a alguien ahí —explicó mirando al mencionado y luego a su amigo, Jaejoong se encubrió aún más detrás de Changmin— Mejor háblenlo ustedes, nosotros nos vamos —miró a su novio y le agarró la mano— Mañana vengo por él

Antes que Yoochun replicara de nuevo, Junsu lo jaló discretamente y le pidió que guardara silencio, así que obedeció rápidamente

—Gracias de nuevo por todo, a los dos —dijo el más alto a la pareja, no quería crear de nuevo un ambiente tenso entre todos

Aunque su novio se despidió de mala gana, Junsu se despidió con alegría de Jaejoong y de Changmin, la pareja se fue finalmente y Jaejoong salió de atrás de Changmin, este se giró hacia él

— ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? ¿A quién viste? —preguntó preocupado, mirándolo a los ojos, parecía asustado, pero estaba mudo— ¿Era un hombre malo? —el mayor asintió

Jaejoong se apartó dos pasos de él y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, poniendo nervioso al menor, pero no se desnudó completamente, quedó en ropa interior, comenzando a señalarse algunas marcas de la piel, Changmin abrió amplio los ojos y sintió un escalofrío

—Ese hombre del restaurante ¿te hizo daño? —nuevamente asintió en silencio

—A veces era bueno —dijo con tono infantil, Changmin no entendió a qué se refería con que a veces si era bueno, cuando él estaba viendo marcas como esas tan feas, aunque lucían viejas, no recientes— Le gustan las fiestas, pero a Jaejoong no le gustan sus fiestas, no siempre

— ¿Fiestas? Jaejoong, la noche que nos conocimos ¿eso era una fiesta? —cuestionó tratando de adivinar a que se refería con fiesta, el mencionado negó aunque parecía algo confundido

—Quiero quedarme con Changmin, no quiero ver a ese hombre otra vez —habló casi temblando, el menor se acercó rápido a él y lo abrazó afectuosamente, Jaejoong cerró los ojos y se abrazó también

—También quiero que te quedes conmigo —susurró, besándolo después sobre los cabellos, acariciándole la espalda

Jaejoong se apartó de él y lo miró fijamente, Changmin tragó saliva, su corazón latía rápidamente, quería estar con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, pero no quería aprovecharse de él, de su estado, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de su inquilino, estaba confundido

Levantó las manos y le sujetó el rostro, agachándose le dio un beso en los labios, pero se apartó rápidamente, dándole la espalda, sintiendo después los brazos de Jaejoong alrededor de su cintura, la frente en su espalda

—No deberías gustarme así —susurró aturdido, sintiendo como el mayor le besaba en la espalda sobre la ropa

— ¿Cómo debo gustarle a Changmin? —preguntó con un timbre de voz mucho más maduro que de costumbre, el más alto levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente al frente, por segundos sintió que no estaba con el Jaejoong de siempre y se puso nervioso— Me gusta mucho Changmin —sonrió, bajando lentamente hasta su entrepierna, intentó acariciarlo y el menor se apartó bruscamente, girándose hacia él

— ¿Qué te sucede Jaejoong? —cuestionó nervioso, mirándolo a los ojos, no parecía tan inocente como de costumbre

—Todos me desean menos Changmin, a quien deseo más que a nadie —dijo con tono triste, agachando la mirada

—Claro que te deseo —contradijo rápidamente, sonrojado por completo, Jaejoong lo miró y sonrió emocionado— Pero no voy a tocarte, si no lo comprendes no puedo tenerte más aquí —habló con seriedad aunque no había querido decir eso

Jaejoong mostró rápidamente un semblante de tristeza y agachó la mirada, se quedó inmóvil un momento y luego se echó a correr hacia la puerta, salió de ahí rápido, Changmin se sorprendió y apenas reaccionó fue tras él, sin cerrar siquiera la puerta, siguiéndolo.

…

Habían estado besándose desde que entraron en la casa de Junsu, mientras lo hacían subieron al segundo piso, a la habitación del menor que vivía solo, no tardaron en quitarse uno al otro la ropa, se dirigieron a la cama, Junsu se acostó primero y Yoochun sobre él, besándose apasionadamente

En tanto le abría las piernas, agarró un condón de los que Junsu guardaba en su mueble junto a la cama, se lo colocó y lo penetró enseguida, el menor se removió entre las sábanas y suspiró con satisfacción, sus miradas se cruzaron y volvieron a besarse, Yoochun comenzó a moverse y los gemidos los obligaron a separar sus bocas

Se agarraron las manos con fuerza, el mayor se movió con más rapidez, admirando el rostro lleno de placer de Junsu, se agachó y le besó el cuello, moviéndose un poco más rudo, sintiendo como su novio le apretaba la mano

—Yoochun —suspiró mientras una corriente eléctrica le recorría de pies a cabeza, arqueó ligeramente su cuerpo, sintiendo el orgasmo de su novio y su propio interior domado por él

Ambos respiraron agitados, se miraron y sonrieron, besándose con suavidad, mientras Yoochun salía poco a poco, sin quitarse el condón comenzó a descender, besándolo por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la sujetó y acarició hasta devolverle la erección, luego la metió en su boca

Las succiones fueron calmadas al inicio y luego rápidas, precisas, hasta que finalmente acabó en su boca, el gemido de Junsu fue excitante para Yoochun y bebió hasta la última gota, sintiendo que su novio le acariciaba la cabeza, desfallecido de placer, entonces se apartó y finalmente se quitó el condón, se puso de pie y lo tiró en el baño que había dentro de la habitación, volviendo a la cama junto a Junsu

El menor se acurrucó en su pecho en cuanto se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura, Yoochun le pasó un brazo por detrás, abrazándolo lo atrajo hacia él y besó sobre sus cabellos

—Mi amor —llamó Junsu, rompiendo el silencio— ¿Por qué no te agrada Jaejoong? —preguntó confundido, pero solo oír ese nombre no le gustó para nada a su novio

—No sé, algo en él no me convence, pero no quiero hablar de eso —respondió casi molesto, pero sin apartarse

—Aun así, yo ayudaré a Changmin y no puedes decirme qué hacer —dijo aunque sabía que eso molestaría a Yoochun

—Ustedes dos creen que es un juego ¿verdad? —inquirió enojado, alejando a Junsu de él— Algo extraño esconde ese chico ¿no lo ven? Los meterá en problemas

—Lo sé —asintió sin dudar— Pero Changmin no desistirá y yo no voy a abandonarlo

—Todavía lo quieres ¿verdad? —preguntó mostrándose bastante celoso, Junsu frunció el ceño y lo miró con enojo

— ¿Otra vez con eso? Hace meses que no salías con esa tontería —respondió con irritación— Ya te dije que lo nuestro fue hace tiempo y duró la nada ¿Por qué me preguntas tonterías?

—No me agrada Changmin, no me agrada tu amistad con él, ahora lo de ese sujeto, estoy harto —reclamó volteándole la cara

—A mí tampoco me agrada que te acuestes con cualquiera —contestó con tristeza, haciéndolo voltear, Yoochun tragó saliva, había olvidado que su novio siempre le perdonaba sus infidelidades, pero ahora él le reclamaba cosas que quizás solo estaban dentro de su cabeza

—Yo

—Creo que soy el único que intenta que funcione lo nuestro —habló sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

—Eso no es cierto, Junsu te amo —lo miró con súplica en sus ojos

—Eso es lo que dices, pero no confías en mí —contradijo sintiéndose mal— Vete de mi casa

— ¿Qué? Pero —intentó reclamar

—Ahora no quiero verte, vete —habló más fuerte, mirándolo decisivamente, Yoochun ya no reclamó nada, se levantó de la cama, fue por su ropa y se vistió rápidamente, mirando luego a Junsu

— ¿Estás terminando conmigo? —preguntó asustado, pero para su tranquilidad el menor negó luego

—Solo no quiero que estés aquí, luego te llamo —dijo agachando la cabeza, sin mirarlo a los ojos, Yoochun solo asintió aunque Junsu no lo vio y se retiró de ahí

Segundos después Junsu escuchó la puerta de entrada siendo azotada con fuerza cuando Yoochun la cerró, sus ojos se humedecieron pero no lloró, amaba a Yoochun, pero a veces quería mandarlo al demonio, sus celos eran absurdos, por cosas que se inventaba, escondiéndose tras su paranoia, al ser tan infiel quizás creía que los demás eran iguales.

…

Changmin alcanzó a Jaejoong y lo agarró del brazo, haciéndolo detenerse en medio de la calle, había gente que estaba mirando y era extraño verlos, sobre todo porque el mayor estaba en ropa interior

—No seas imprudente, volvamos al departamento —regañó asustado, por instantes creía que no iba a poder alcanzarlo, era muy veloz

—Changmin no quiere a Jaejoong, entonces Jaejoong no quiere a Changmin —respondió enojado, el menor suspiró agobiado

—Si te quiero, solo te conozco hace dos días, pero te quiero —contestó sintiéndose confundido, nunca le había pasado algo así

—No te creo —habló el mayor con indignación, Changmin se acercó y lo abrazó con cuidado por la espalda, sonriendo

—Volvamos a casa, dejaré que me toques —manifestó avergonzado, al oír eso Jaejoong lo apartó para poderse girar hacia él, sus ojos brillaban, luego asintió emocionado, Changmin le agarró la mano y se alejaron de ahí con prisa.

Una limusina pasó por ahí, en el interior iba un hombre, pidiéndole por el interfono a su chófer que se detuviera y este obedeció, entonces bajó la ventanilla del auto y miró a la pareja que se alejaba de espaldas a toda prisa de ahí, aguzó la mirada, esa piel blanca llena de marcas era inconfundible, sonrió complacido, no podía pedirle a su empleado que los siguiera porque ya iban lejos y la dirección vehicular era contraria, pero al menos sabía dónde comenzar a buscar al chico encomendado.

* * *

Hola lectoras :) gracias por seguir este fic, agradezco sus comentarios, nos leemos en la próxima continuación


	5. Trastorno

**Capítulo 5. Trastorno**

Regresaron al departamento y dentro se soltaron las manos, Changmin no sabía cómo comenzar hablar o qué hacer, para que volviera a su lado le dijo a Jaejoong que le permitiría tocarlo, pero no quería acostarse con él, o más bien, no quería hacerlo en esas circunstancias, deseaba saber más de Jaejoong y entender su mente, saber si entendía que las cosas que hacía no estaban bien

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó para distraer el recuerdo de la promesa hecha, Jaejoong sonrió y asintió con emoción, lo que causó el alivio de Changmin

Corrió a la mesa y se sentó, mirando hacia Changmin con una amplia sonrisa, él la devolvió y sirvió de la comida que preparó, sentándose a su lado, esta vez Jaejoong comió con mayor moderación, aunque de igual forma terminó con la boca sucia

— ¿Por qué tienes esos modales? —cuestionó intentando no reír, agarró una toallita de papel y le limpió la boca, Jaejoong le detuvo la mano y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sonrió con picardía

—Solo quiero que Changmin me limpie —confesó divertido, sonrojándolo

— ¿Has estado fingiendo? —preguntó avergonzado, Jaejoong mostró una sonrisa mucho más inocente y se levantó del asiento, abrazando a Changmin, pegándose la cabeza al pecho, el menor pudo sentir el movimiento de sus respiraciones y quiso apartarse, pero no lo logró

—La primera vez Jaejoong realmente se ensució, pero Changmin se preocupó por él y lo cuidó, Jaejoong quiere que Changmin lo siga cuidando —explicó el por qué había fingido las demás veces, el otro no se pudo enojar, sonrió con ternura, abrazando la cintura de Jaejoong

—Eres muy peculiar ¿lo sabías? Eres especial —dijo con un poco de timidez, pero al oír eso Jaejoong se apartó de él, mirándolo con tristeza— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? —no obtuvo respuesta, fue como si Jaejoong recordara algo, su mirada parecía distante, muy lejos de ahí...

 ** _Un niño de siete corrió por amplios campos verdes, mirando a veces hacia atrás, siguiéndolo había dos siluetas, una mujer y un hombre, le gritaban que esperara, que no corriera tan rápido, pero el viento estaba a su favor, agarró vuelo, escuchando su propia risa, la de sus padres…_**

 ** _Gritos ensordecedores y el rechinar de las llantas, a su alrededor todo dio vueltas, sintió deseos de vomitar pero no paraba de llorar, la sangre se extendía por todos lados: confusión, soledad y miedo…_**

 ** _La puerta se abrió, el hombre sonrió, buscándolo con la mirada sucia, se arrinconó en una esquina, temblando, tenía miedo, la noción del tiempo desapareció hace mucho, apenas podía recordar su propia identidad. El hombre le acarició el cabello, estaba desnudo y tenía frío, el terror lo invadía…_**

 ** _—Eres especial mi pequeño —relamió sus labios y lo tocó pese a sus rugidos, su llanto, las súplicas. Un grito desesperado y todo se destruyó a su alrededor, quedando la miseria…_**

Changmin exclamó un sonido de sorpresa cuando vio a Jaejoong alejarse un par de pasos, tocándose la cabeza, dejó caer su cuerpo de rodillas y comenzó a gritar, agitándose con terror, estaba teniendo una pesadilla estando despierto, imágenes sin orden, confundiéndolo, tirándolo al vacío

— ¡Jaejoong! —asustado se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendo tranquilizarlo, sin éxito, gritaba como si estuviera apartado del mundo, la mirada perdida. Changmin sintió deseos de llorar y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, apoyándosela en el pecho— Tranquilo, todo está bien —habló en voz bajita

Poco a poco se comenzó a tranquilizar, pero los ojos estaban abiertos amplio, mirando a la nada, sin embargo se aferró a los brazos de Changmin, aunque lucía en estado catatónico. Lo llevó con esfuerzo a la habitación ya que todo su peso era muerto, Jaejoong no movía ni los pies, recostó su cuerpo sobre la cama y lo observó, parecía una estatua

—Reacciona por favor —suplicó asustado, acercándose le agarró las manos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la cama— Jaejoong ¿estás ahí? —se irguió y volvió a mirarlo, no respondió aún

Changmin se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, sacó el celular de su pantalón y llamó a Junsu, él no tardó en contestar

—Por favor ayúdame, no sé qué hacer —dijo incluso antes de saludar o ser saludado, asustando a su amigo

— ¿Le pasó algo a Jaejoong?

—Estaba gritando, de repente se paralizo y no se mueve —explicó a grandes rasgos, sintiéndose nervioso

—Voy para allá —indicó y colgó rápido. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la de su padre en ese edificio

—Junsu ¿qué quieres? Ya te he dicho que no me interrumpas —regañó muy enojado, golpeando el escritorio

—Padre, necesito abandonar mis deberes un momento

—De ninguna manera —contestó enojado, dejando de mirarlo observó hacia el escritorio, Junsu se acercó más

—Es importante —de nuevo su padre lo miró y gruñó

—Si tiene que ver con el vago de tu novio olvídalo —señaló enojado

—No tiene nada que ver con Yoochun, un amigo necesita ayuda

— ¿Y solo tú puedes ayudarlo o qué? Dile que no moleste —espetó más enojado aún. Para el padre de Junsu el tiempo valía oro y los negocios lo eran todo

—Vendré a trabajar el domingo próximo de ser posible, necesito ir —suplicó más, mostrándose desesperado, su padre suspiró con cansancio

—Ya, está bien hijo, ve, pero recuerda que tus obligaciones están antes que cualquier cosa ¿me oíste?

—Lo sé, siempre están incluso antes que la familia —dijo con tristeza, su padre lo miró ceñudo y le indicó con la mano que se fuera. Junsu no dijo más y se fue rápidamente

Mientras manejaba su auto, recordaba el día en que su madre, sumida en la depresión, tomó varias pastillas intentando suicidarse, antes de eso llamó a su esposo pidiéndole que fuera a verla, pero él se negó debido al trabajo, de haber ido ella ahora estaría bien, pero el medicamento la afectó tanto el cerebro que ahora estaba en estado de coma

Solo recordar le provocaba deseos de llorar, no odiaba a su padre, no como lo odiaba su hermano mellizo, quien se fue del país hace mucho tiempo y con quien aún se mantenía en contacto, él sí quería a su padre, pero le tenía un gran resentimiento debido a lo malo que podía llegar a ser.

…

Changmin se sentó en la sala a esperar a Junsu, agachado mirando al suelo, sintiéndose nervioso, preocupado y triste, ver así en ese estado a Jaejoong era doloroso y no entendía por qué le importaba tanto, apenas lo conocía, pero sentía hacia él un cariño inusual, no solo la atracción evidente que lo tenía frustrado, sin poderlo tocar debido a sus heridas mentales, ahora más evidentes que nunca

Cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta se levantó rápidamente y abrió, Junsu lo vio tan desesperado que evitó incluso el saludo, entrando enseguida

—Tiene casi cuarenta minutos así, gracias por venir —aclaró mientras iban hacia la habitación, al entrar Junsu vio a Jaejoong acostado, parecía un robot sin batería, los ojos sin luz, si no fuera por su claro respirar sin duda creería que estaba muerto, por fortuna no era así

—Changmin, tienes que llevarlo a un Hospital, está en estado catatónico —dijo al acercarse, moviendo la mano frente a Jaejoong pero él seguía ido

—No puedo, si lo hago harán preguntas, es arriesgado —contestó con angustia, sentándose a su lado le agarró la mano y la besó— Reacciona, vuelve en ti, por favor

Junsu miró a su amigo, era muy raro verlo actuar así, estaba sorprendido

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no podemos ayudarlo

— ¡No lo llevaré a un Hospital! —gritó nervioso— Perdón

—Sé que estás preocupado pero ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

—Tal vez es cuestión de esperar —contestó ya con calma— En algún momento se quedará dormido ¿no? —miró de nuevo a su amigo

—No lo sé Changmin, no puedo hacer más nada, perdón por no ser de ayuda

—Gracias por venir —dijo negando, intentando sonreírle

—Me quedaré contigo ¿está bien? —su amigo accedió y Junsu se acercó a él, abrazándolo con ternura— Todo saldrá bien —dijo amablemente

Changmin soltó a Jaejoong y se giró a Junsu, abrazándolo también, él estaba sentado y su amigo de pie. Distraídos, no se dieron cuenta cuando Jaejoong reaccionó, mirándolos de reojo, luego se levantó como si fuera un autómata, al sentir el movimiento Changmin soltó rápido a su amigo y sujetó los hombros de Jaejoong con fuerza, moviéndolo un poco

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó desesperado, Jaejoong lo miró a los ojos y estos se enrojecieron, asintió y luego se aventó a los brazos del menor

Junsu sonrió tranquilo al verlo despierto, Jaejoong levantó la cabeza y lo observó fijamente, como nunca solía hacerlo, causándole un poco de incomodidad, así que optó por hablarle

—Jaejoong ¿te sientes bien? —él no respondió a la pregunta de Junsu, entonces Changmin lo alejó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, dándose cuenta que observaba fijo a su amigo

— ¿Qué te sucede? Junsu te preguntó algo, respóndele —pidió amable, pero Jaejoong negó rápido, como niño emberrinchado, les dio la espalda a ambos y se acostó boca abajo en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada— ¿Qué tienes?

—Creo saberlo —interrumpió Junsu, pidiéndole a Changmin que se apartara y así lo hizo, entonces Junsu se sentó junto a Jaejoong, tocándole el hombro— Estás celoso ¿verdad? —no hubo respuesta, Changmin se sonrojó, él nunca hubiera concluido eso

—Junsu, no creo que

—Escúchame Jaejoong —interrumpió a su amigo— Changmin y yo nos queremos mucho porque somos amigos, pero yo tengo a alguien más, lo sabes ¿cierto? Yo amo a Yoochun

—Estás mintiendo —respondió dolido

—Claro que lo amo —reafirmó, pero el hecho que no le creyera lo hizo sentirse confundido y extraño— Jaejoong ¿tú amas a Changmin?

—Sí —contestó soltando la almohada e incorporándose, Changmin estaba más sonrojado que antes, aunque oír eso lo hizo sentirse bien

—Entonces no te pongas celoso ¿sí? —acarició su rostro y Jaejoong finalmente se puso de humor, aventándose a los brazos de Junsu

—Jaejoong, tú abrazas así a Junsu y no lo amas ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no puedo abrazar a Junsu si es mi amigo? —cuestionó Changmin avergonzado, Jaejoong soltó a Junsu y miró a su protector

—Porque a Junsu le gusta Changmin —respondió con tristeza, rápidamente Junsu negó, sonrojándose, su amigo lo miró y rio

—No digas incoherencias Jaejoong por favor, eso no es cierto —dijo con amabilidad, se acercó y lo acarició, Junsu los observó juntos y lucía preocupado, no entendía porque Jaejoong decía tales cosas si él solo tenía ojos para Yoochun

—Estás confundido —aclaró Junsu, pero Jaejoong no volvió a decir nada. De un salto salió de la cama y fue a la cocina por helado, los amigos voltearon a verse, sintiéndose un poco raro e incómodo el ambiente

—No le hagas caso —habló finalmente Changmin

—Creo que tengo que irme —avisó con algo de tristeza en su voz, Changmin asintió y se acercó, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro

—Gracias por venir —sonrió tranquilo— Creo que vernos juntos lo despertó

—Eso parece —sonrió también.

Salieron de la habitación, Jaejoong se sirvió demasiado helado pero Changmin no lo regañó, el chico estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo sin parar, Junsu se acercó a la puerta, desde ahí se despidió del otro par y salió enseguida, al hacerlo se apoyó sobre la puerta, suspirando

Anteriormente su novio le echó en cara que aún quería a Changmin, y ahora Jaejoong insinuaba que le gustaba y además no le creía que amaba a Yoochun, todo eso lo hizo sentirse confundido, así que no regresó a la oficina, se fue directamente a casa a meditar por un buen rato.

* * *

Gracias por esperar por esta historia :D estaré ocupada en otras actualizaciones, ya me cuentan que les pareció


	6. ¿Quién eres realmente?

**Capítulo 6. ¿Quién eres realmente?**

El hombre detrás del escritorio sonrió después de colgar el teléfono, la noticia recibida resultó más alentadora que el panorama de horas atrás, cuando creyó que sería más difícil de capturar nuevamente aquella hermosa presa que hace años logró atrapar, convirtiéndola en todo aquello con lo que siempre soñó, el negocio ideal: sexo, armas, drogas y el perfecto asesino, eso era Kim Jaejoong para él, su arma más letal

…

Changmin despertó a la mañana siguiente, temprano para irse al trabajo, mientras preparaba algo de desayuno Jaejoong dormía plácidamente, luego de unos momentos mientras apagaba la estufa llamaron a la puerta. Caminó hasta allá y abrió la puerta, encontrando a su amigo ahí, esta vez solo, ambos se sonrieron y lo dejó pasar

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco —dijo el menor de los dos, cerrando la puerta y yendo hacia la habitación para despertar a su inquilino

Junsu miró la trayectoria por la que se fue Changmin y sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago, no entendía qué le sucedía, pero tal vez se debía a la confusión del día anterior. Jaejoong salió tras de Changmin, tallándose los ojos, aún adormilado, al ver a Junsu sonrió emocionado y se aventó a sus brazos

—Ey tranquilo —pidió mientras el otro tallaba la mejilla en la suya, prácticamente restregando su cuerpo, para Jaejoong era normal, casi inocente, pero a Junsu lo hizo sonrojar

—Jaejoong basta —llamó Changmin sintiéndose celoso, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. El mencionado le dirigió una mirada y sonrió, alejándose rápido de Junsu, acercándose a él

—Te quiero Changmin —dijo con entusiasmo, aventándose a sus brazos, él sonrió, acariciándole la espalda

—También te quiero Jaejoong —respondió con ternura

Junsu los vio y apartó la mirada, por algún motivo le resultó difícil ver aquello, esos dos tan cerca, diciéndose esas cosas

—Cuando Changmin vuelva Jaejoong se pondrá muy feliz —dijo emocionado, moviendo discretamente su mano hacia la entrepierna de Changmin, exaltándolo

—Jaejoong, aquí está Junsu —susurró apenado, con todo el rostro rojo y alejándolo discretamente de él

—Tú prometiste…

—Lo sé, pero ahorita no ¿sí? —habló por lo bajo, mirándolo a los ojos— ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí —aunque Changmin pensó que se entristecería, Jaejoong sonrió y afirmó moviendo su cabeza, lucía feliz

—Junsu, siéntense a desayunar —indicó a ambos chicos

— ¿No es tarde para ti? Nosotros podemos desayunar en otra parte ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando hacia Jaejoong, pero él parecía serio

—No quiero ver a Yoochun, no me agrada —respondió inquieto, mirando hacia Junsu, este parecía contrariado

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo malo? —cuestionó Changmin preocupado, pero haciendo enojar a su amigo

— ¿Estás insinuando que mi novio se propasó con él?

—No, yo… —intentó explicar

—Yoochun es una buena persona

—Oye, nunca lo he dudado —respondió preocupado— Es solo que… no sé, Jaejoong se comporta ya sabes, así…

—Pues Yoochun será infiel, pero no se aprovecharía de nadie así

—Perdóname Junsu, no fue mi intención —continuó disculpándose

—Solo no vuelvas a decir cosas así —contestó sonrojándose, odiaba pelear con Changmin y no solía exaltarse fácilmente

—A Jaejoong no le gusta Yoochun porque a Yoochun no le gusta Jaejoong —habló por fin, haciendo voltear a verlo al par de amigos

— ¿Qué dijimos sobre hablar de ti en tercera persona? —inquirió algo molesto

—Perdóname —pidió afligido, agachando la mirada, Junsu se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla

—Yoochun no vendrá esta vez ¿quieres desayunar con Changmin o en mi casa? —preguntó con voz tranquila, como si hablara con un niño

—Con Changmin —respondió sin pensarlo

—Entonces rápido, que entonces si puedo llegar tarde al trabajo —dijo el menor, yendo a la cocina para servir el desayuno de los tres.

…

Jaejoong miró la casa de Junsu sonriendo amplio, el otro día no llegaron a ir debido a que estuvieron con Yoochun escogiendo ropa para él. La construcción no era modesta pero tampoco un caserón, lucía elegante en la medida posible, Junsu vivía solo

— ¿Te gusta, Jaejoong? —preguntó al verlo emocionado, el chico entró corriendo, miró la sala, corrió a la cocina y finalmente salió al patio, mirando fijamente las flores, se agachó hacia una y la olió— Creo que sí —dijo Junsu al ver todas esas reacciones

Junsu tiró las llaves en la mesa de la sala y avanzó al patio, Jaejoong se levantó y miró un árbol ahí, no era grande pero daba buena sombra, así que se tiró sobre el pasto debajo de ahí, cerrando sus ojos. Junsu lo miró desde arriba, sonriendo amplio

—Te gusta la naturaleza ¿eh?

—Sí —respondió abriendo sus ojos— Ven conmigo

—No puedo, hay algo que debo hacer en mi computadora

— ¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó con tristeza

—Solo estaré arriba, puedes estar aquí como si fuera tu casa, no te preocupes, abre el refrigerador, la alacena y todo lo que quieras —indicó sonriendo, Jaejoong se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazó por el cuello

—Junsu es muy amable con Jaejoong… conmigo —corrigió al recordar las palabras de Changmin

—Es porque me caes muy bien

—También me agradas mucho —dijo con entusiasmo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y apartándose de él

—Si necesitas algo estaré arriba —sonrió antes de retirarse, Jaejoong lo miró irse y volvió a tirarse en el pasto, canturreando una canción.

…

Changmin miró la hora en el reloj de su computadora, ansioso porque ya fuese momento de salir del trabajo. Capturando unos requerimientos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que tener a Jaejoong de nuevo junto a él, recordó entonces lo de aquella mañana, su inquilino intentó volver a tocarlo y estaba seguro de que no desistiría, aunque se moría de ganas por tenerlo entre sus brazos y hacerlo suyo no podía permitirlo, así que debía idear un plan para darle lo que quería sin llegar tan lejos

—Oye Shim —llamó su jefe desde la oficina y cuando él volteó le indicó que se acercara, así lo hizo

—Dígame

— ¿Cómo está tu cachorro? —preguntó con una sonrisa, solía ser amante de los perros

— ¿Cachorro? —cuestionó contrariado, cuando vio la cara de confusión de su jefe entonces reaccionó, había olvidado la excusa del día anterior— Bien señor, acostumbrándose a su nuevo hogar —sonrió nervioso

—Vaya, espero no le esté costando mucho trabajo —comentó preocupado, dejando de sospechar de su empleado— Si alguna vez se te complica, yo puedo adoptarlo

—Gracias señor, no se preocupe, tengo quien me ayude

—Ya veo, en ese caso deseo que todo salga bien, puedes retirarte Shim

—Sí, con permiso —sonrió débilmente y salió de la oficina de su jefe, sintiéndose aliviado, volvió a su asiento y continuó con su trabajo, mientras sus ideas volvían a viajar hasta donde se encontraba Jaejoong.

…

 ** _Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin rumbo, sin detenerse, los pies le punzaban, respiraba agitado, huyendo de aquello, no lo soportaba más, prefería dejar de existir antes que volver. No miró atrás, nada le importaba, solo escapar_**

 ** _—Jamás podrás huir de mí —escuchó la terrible voz y decenas de pasos andando tras de él_**

 ** _Miró hacia atrás y lo vio, el enorme monstruo de sus pesadillas, el que lo torturaba, le obligaba a hacer todo aquello tan detestable, tan cruel_**

 ** _Gritó asustado y la sombra de aquel le dio alcance, cayó al suelo y se cubrió con ambos brazos, la mirada horrorizada, los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, el cuerpo temblando, bañado en sudor…_**

— ¡Noooo! Suéltame —agitó con fuerza los brazos, desesperado, con los ojos cerrados, destilando llanto

—Jaejoong cálmate —llamó la voz de Junsu mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo, de rodillas en el suelo junto a él, pero recibió un par de arañazos

Desesperado le dio una bofetada y lo hizo despertar, Jaejoong cayó de espalda en la hierba, abriendo los ojos, mirando al techo de cristal, el sol en la cara

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla —le dijo Junsu— Escuché gritos hasta arriba y vine corriendo, pero estás a salvo

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó secamente, los ojos vacíos, su voz sonaba diferente, adulta, Junsu se preocupó

—En mi casa, soy Junsu ¿me recuerdas?

—Junsu —susurró aturdido, la lejanía de su mente lo trajo a su nueva realidad, cerró los ojos y se golpeó la cabeza con la mano derecha en dos ocasiones

El dueño de la casa observaba asustado, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, temió lo peor, que Jaejoong tuviera un trastorno de la personalidad, que realmente fuera un psicópata o algo así

Jaejoong cambió el brillo de su mirada, levantó la espalda hasta sentarse y miró a Junsu, lucía como siempre, ojos inocentes, su mundo era otro, el menor sonrió aliviado, sabía que había vuelto a la normalidad, o quizás lo raro era esa personalidad infantil, pero de momento la prefería, no sabía que se escondía detrás de esos ojos tan apagados y esa voz sombría

— ¿Estás bien Jaejoong? —preguntó angustiado, temiendo que como la otra noche, cayera en estado catatónico

—Sí —sonrió dulcemente y se limpió las lágrimas

—Casi es hora de comer, ven, preparemos algo que te guste —extendió su mano hacia él, Jaejoong la agarró y los dos se pusieron de pie

Junsu le soltó la mano y avanzó primero, pero a medio camino se detuvo, sintiendo los brazos del otro rodearle los hombros, poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho, tragó saliva, sintiendo en su trasero el miembro del otro, pues plegaba el cuerpo contra el suyo

— ¡Jaejoong! —exclamó nervioso— No me abraces así por favor

—Tengo hambre —susurró cerca de su oído, lamiendo tras la oreja después, haciéndolo estremecer por completo

Jaejoong sonrió, deslizando ambas manos hacia abajo, agarrándolo de la cintura, luego moviéndolas al frente, metiéndolas por debajo del pantalón. Junsu estaba asustado, aquella era una insinuación sexual muy directa

— ¿Por qué no me llevas a tu habitación? —cuestionó con voz sexy, Junsu tragó saliva, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su cuerpo le traicionaría

—No ¡Basta! —reaccionó finalmente, apartándolo con brusquedad, dio un paso al frente y temió darle la cara

—Junsu es malo —dijo con voz llorosa, el mencionado volteó, Jaejoong tenía algunas lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos

—No Jaejoong escucha, no creo que sepas lo que estás haciendo —comentó aterrado, pero el otro sonrió amplio

— ¿Qué es lo que no sé? ¿Sobre sexo? —volvió a sonreír, con labia, Junsu abrió más los ojos, volvió a tragar saliva— No lo entiendes, necesito esto, necesito que me lo hagan, házmelo Junsu —se acercó de nuevo e intentó abordarlo, pero Junsu dio un paso atrás

—Eso pondrá triste a Changmin ¿Quieres verlo triste? —inquirió alzando la voz, deteniéndolo, Jaejoong se comportó enseguida, luego negó

—No quiero que esté triste

— ¿Lo ves? Si te lo hago, él se pondrá triste

—Jaejoong quiere a Changmin, lo quiere mucho, quiere verlo feliz

—Entonces no vuelvas hacer esas cosas, por favor —dijo sonrojado, el otro chico asintió, sonriendo amplio, luego se abalanzó hacia él y le dio un abrazo cariñoso, sin intenciones sexuales. Junsu suspiró aliviado, esperando que con eso ya no intentara de nuevo que se acostaran.

…

La hora de salir llegó por fin, Changmin llamó a Junsu mientras se dirigía a casa, pidiéndole que llevara a Jaejoong al departamento. Caminó algunas cuadras y llegó al edificio, antes de subir los primeros peldaños hacia su piso, un par de hombres vestidos de negro y con lentes obscuros lo abordaron, Changmin se dio cuenta pero antes de reaccionar, uno de ellos lo sujetó por atrás, inmovilizándole ambos brazos, el otro lo miró de frente, sonriendo amplio

— ¿Qué quieren? No tengo dinero —habló nervioso, el hombre al frente rio divertido y negó con la cabeza

—Tienes algo que nos pertenece —dijo convencido, rápidamente Changmin pensó en Jaejoong y tragó saliva, pero manteniendo la calma

—No sé de qué habla —contestó intentando ser frío, pero el otro hombre no se andaba con juegos, sin decir nada le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo inclinó al frente, enseguida le agarró del cabello arriba de su cabeza y lo irguió, mirándolo a los ojos

— ¿Ya lo recordaste?

—Ya les dije que…

No pudo hablar nada más, el hombre le dio otro golpe en el estómago, luego uno en la cara, Changmin escupió sangre pero se mantuvo

—Mira mocoso, es mejor que cooperes ¿de acuerdo? Sabemos que folla bien, pero no es para que arriesgues tu vida por él —dijo con descaro, riendo, el otro hombre también se rio

— ¿De qué habla?

— ¡Te han visto con él! Más te vale que dejes de fingir ¿cuál es tu departamento?

—Tercer piso, no sé qué buscan pero no encontrarán nada, soy inocente

Los hombres se miraron mutuamente, ninguno de ellos había visto a Changmin con Jaejoong, solo fue la instrucción que les dieron junto con un retrato hablado, pero existía posibilidad que se hubiera equivocado

—Llévanos —ordenó soltándole el cabello, dándole un par de pequeñas bofetadas— Y más te vale no tener un truco

El otro hombre le soltó los brazos, Changmin se sobó pero no le dio mucho tiempo, lo empujaron por la espalda para que avanzara, él comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento, deseando que Junsu se atrasara más de lo normal, al menos hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro

—Jaejoong ¿Quién eres realmente? —pensó abrumado, pero dispuesto a no dejárselos tan fácil, no dejaría que le volvieran a hacer daño, así tuviera que sacrificarse.

* * *

Gracias por esperarme, les gustó el capítulo? Poco a poco se descubrirán los secretos de Jaejoong, tengan paciencia, nos leemos en el próximo, sigan dejando sus comentarios, me encantan!


	7. Sentimientos confusos

**Capítulo 7. Sentimientos confusos**

Subieron los tres hasta el piso donde vivía Changmin, ambos matones detrás de él, tratando de aparentar estar tranquilo, abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró primero a petición de los dos hombres, el último en entrar cerró la puerta

—Dame tu celular y enciérrate en el baño —ordenó uno de ellos luego de inspeccionar el lugar indicado, así ellos revisarían el sito a sus anchas

Changmin obedeció, entregó su móvil y entró en el baño, ahí rogó porque Junsu no llegara hasta que los hombres se hubieran marchado

Haciendo estragos y tirando cosas al suelo, los hombres trataron de intimidar a Changmin, haciendo escándalo, él solo podía oír, pero se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo, no le importaba, deseaba solamente que su amigo y Jaejoong no llegaran en esos momentos

—No hay rastro de que estuvo aquí

—Revisa su celular —indicó el otro y su compañero obedeció

Por fortuna Changmin estaba borrando los últimos mensajes y los últimos registros de llamadas, así que solo había conversaciones viejas que no tenían nada que ver con Jaejoong

—Maldita sea, nos equivocamos —gruñó uno de ellos— Por desgracia en este edificio viejo y asqueroso no hay cámaras

—El jefe va a matarnos si no le llevamos a la zorra esa —bufó enojado, Changmin alcanzó a oír eso y se tragó el coraje, molesto

—Vámonos

Los dos hombres se alejaron hacia la puerta, uno de ellos al salir sacó su pistola y detonó tres disparos sobre la madera, luego rio a carcajadas, ambos se marcharon echando maldiciones

Changmin esperó unos momentos tras el disparo, salió del baño y vio los agujeros en su puerta, luego todo el desorden, caminó hacia su celular destrozado en el piso, no prendía, ya no servía

—Todavía no termino de pagarlo —suspiró con tristeza, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones

Corrió hacia fuera, se asomó por la baranda fuera de su departamento y vio un auto negro con vidrios polarizados alejarse, supuso que eran esos tipos. Bajó de prisa al primer piso y esperó nervioso que llegara Junsu

…

—No puede ser —murmuró agobiado Junsu, a pocas calles de ahí hubo un accidente y el tránsito estaba muy pesado— Espero Changmin no se preocupe

Miró a su lado, Jaejoong estaba de copiloto, jalando el cinturón de seguridad, antes había intentado quitárselo, pero Junsu lo regañó

—No desesperes, ya casi llegamos

—Quiero ver a Changmin, quiero quitarme esto —balbuceó haciendo pucheros

Junsu suspiró, hablar con Jaejoong era como intentar razonar con un crío de cinco años, pero de repente actuaba de una forma sexualmente extraña, como si fuera otra persona, cada vez le intrigaba más ese chico

—Mira, si no te comportas te llevaré a otro sitio y no verás a Changmin —amenazó sintiéndose molesto

—Eres malo —cruzó los brazos, sintiendo deseos de llorar

—Solo quiero que te comportes ¿sí? —habló suave esta vez— No quise hablarte feo ¿me perdonas?

—Sí —respondió rápido— A Jaejoong le gusta Junsu, Jaejoong perdona a Junsu —expresó sonriente

—También me gustas —contestó con amabilidad, Jaejoong comenzó a canturrear una canción

…

Changmin se estrujó las manos con desesperación, su amigo debió haber llegado hace rato y temió lo peor, que esos hombres lo hubieran agarrado y que le hubieran hecho algo a él y a Jaejoong, estaba realmente aterrado

Desesperado y casi llamando a la policía, Changmin vio el auto de Junsu acercarse, sonrió amplio y no esperó a que se estacionara, llegó hasta ellos, sorprendiendo a su amigo, en cambio Jaejoong estaba muy feliz

Junsu se estacionó pero apenas lo hizo Changmin le pidió que no saliera, su amigo bajó el cristal

—Me subiré, espera

Sin esperar respuesta Changmin se subió en la parte trasera del auto

—Conduce, vámonos lejos

—Pero ¿Qué sucede?

—Te explico en el camino, arranca

Junsu obedeció a su amigo y se alejaron ahí lo más rápido posible, hasta donde los límites de velocidad se los permitía. Changmin explicó que se habían intentado meter a robar a su casa, para que Jaejoong no escuchara la verdadera historia, Junsu entendió que aquello era una cortina y no insistió en la explicación

Llegaron hasta la casa de Junsu, cuando bajaron Jaejoong se aventó a los brazos de Changmin dándole besos en la mejilla

—Jaejoong ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina por algo de comer? —sugirió Junsu, el otro se alejó deprisa sin dudarlo— Dime ¿Qué pasó realmente?

Sin omitir detalles y tratando de no sonar nervioso Changmin explicó a su amigo todo lo que pasó, asustándolo por completo

—Esto es grave Changmin ¿Qué vamos hacer?

—Yo tengo que volver y no parecer sospechoso por sí regresan, pero Jaejoong no debe acercarse a mi casa ¿puede quedarse aquí?

—Changmin, debemos ir a la policía, es peligroso —dijo alarmado— No es que no quiera ayudarte a ti y a él, pero corremos peligro

—Por favor Junsu, te lo suplico —pidió abrumado, colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros, lo miró tan fijo a los ojos con desesperación que lo hizo sonrojarse por completo, Junsu apartó la mirada

—Yo…

—Solo puedo confiar en ti, en nadie más —soltó uno de sus hombros y le acarició la mejilla con esa mano, Junsu volteó, asustado, nervioso

—Está bien —accedió con timidez, su corazón latió muy deprisa, asustándolo, admitiendo que quizás si le gustaba su amigo más de lo que debería

Cerca de ellos escucharon algo caerse al suelo, sacándolos del momento, los dos voltearon y vieron a Jaejoong observándolos muy seriamente, con la mirada fija, penetrante, Changmin se alejó de su amigo

—Oye ¿Qué sucede? —intentó acercarse a Jaejoong, que había dejado caer su cuchara al suelo

—A Jaejoong no le gusta que estén así de cerca —respondió ofendido, apretando entre sus manos el tazón de cereal

—Ya te expliqué, Junsu y yo solo somos amigos

Oír aquello hirió a Junsu, pero era cierto, él tenía novio y Changmin no se interesaba en él, de hecho fue Changmin quien terminó su noviazgo

—Es porque Junsu ama a Yoochun ¿verdad? —intentó analizar, Changmin asintió, sonriente— ¿Y Changmin ama a Jaejoong? Porque Jaejoong ama a Changmin

El menor lo observó en silencio, luego sonrió y asintió

—Así es, Changmin ama a Jaejoong —dijo esta vez él en tercera persona. Se acercó y le dio un beso suave en los labios

Los dos estaban muy sonrientes uno con el otro, mientras que Junsu los miró, sintiéndose mal, cuestionándose si realmente amaba tanto a Yoochun, o quizás tantas infidelidades y rupturas fueron matando ese amor sin que se diera cuenta, aún estaba muy confundido y necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos.

* * *

A casi un año xD ya les levanté el castigo por no reproducir el video de Changmin... las actualizaciones tendrán prioridad en las historias con más comentarios, gracias por leer mis fics


	8. Un poco de celos

**Capítulo 8. Un poco de celos**

Esa fue la primera noche que Jaejoong durmió lejos de Changmin, en casa de Junsu para su mejor protección. Cuando dejó aquella vivienda, Jaejoong se abrazó a él, pidiéndole que se quedara, no terminaba de entender la situación.

Cuando Changmin explicó a Junsu todo lo sucedido, Jaejoong se encontraba asaltando el refrigerador por algo de helado, así que no escuchó nada en absoluto de todo lo que pasó.

Junsu en cambio se quedó bastante angustiado por la situación, pensaba en las palabras de Yoochun, ellos dos podían meterse en serios problemas, podían acusarlos de secuestrar a una persona, ahora sabiendo que había gente realmente mala detrás de Jaejoong la situación se ponía peor, pero aunque él era consciente de eso, no podía dejar solo a su mejor amigo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió tan sigilosamente que no se dio cuenta, ya que todo estaba a oscuras en la enorme casa, tampoco percibió ningún cambio de luz. Sin embargo Junsu estaba a punto de dormir cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándole la cintura, poniéndolo en alerta

—Quie… ¿Quién es? —preguntó nervioso

—Jaejoong quiere dormir con Junsu esta noche —susurró en tono sensual cerca del oído del menor, estremeciéndolo

—Tienes tu habitación —contestó nervioso, sintiendo tan cerca el cálido cuerpo sensual de Jaejoong. Tragó saliva, había algo extraño en el chico, no parecía el mismo inocente de siempre

—Me siento solo —de nuevo aquella voz, sonrió en la oscuridad, pegando más su cuerpo al otro

Junsu pudo sentir el miembro de Jaejoong rozar peligrosamente sus nalgas y eso lo alteró, así que se deshizo del agarre y se alejó rápido. Bajó de la cama y prendió la lámpara

Los ojos de Jaejoong no eran los de siempre, su mirada era fría y tendenciosa a la vez, eso lo puso mucho más nervioso

—Ve… vete —tartamudeó, apartando su vista del cuerpo de Jaejoong, se veía tan provocador en aquella pose, sobre la cama

—Tu boca dice "vete", pero tu cuerpo "quédate" —comentó con bufa, mirando la entrepierna de Junsu

El menor bajó su mirada, notando enseguida la erección, no podía entenderlo, no sentía deseo hacia Jaejoong, pero estaba comportándose extraño y lo tocó, acercó su cuerpo, eso lo encendió, estaba avergonzado

—Basta, vete de una vez —ordenó intentando ser duro

Jaejoong sonrió, levantándose de la cama, Junsu lo miró de pies a cabeza, tan solo estaba vistiendo ropa interior, a pesar de que él le prestó una pijama, era obvio que fue hasta su habitación con otras intenciones

—Puedo ayudarte —volvió a sonreír, acercándose

Llegó hasta él, eran casi de la misma altura, Jaejoong se abalanzó hacia él e intentó besarlo, pero Junsu interpuso sus manos, empujándolo leve. Aquella acción fue como un reto para Jaejoong, esta vez no quiso besarlo, simplemente se acercó de nuevo y en un movimiento rápido se hincó frente a él, estiró su mano derecha y acarició el miembro erecto por encima de la ropa, levantó la mirada lasciva hacia arriba y se relamió los labios

—Te haré sentir bien —agarró la ropa interior por la cintura e intentó bajarla, pero Junsu reaccionó, alarmado, agachándose lo empujó con fuerza de los hombros, haciéndolo caer sentado en el suelo

— ¡No! Te dije que te vayas —gritó temblando

Jaejoong miró a Junsu asustado, como si volviera a ser el de antes, los ojos se le humedecieron y se levantó del suelo, salió corriendo de la habitación, dejándolo confundido

—Que… ¿qué diablos fue eso? —pensó perturbado— Está loco, necesita ayuda —analizó, por la mañana haría entender a Changmin, no podían tener a Jaejoong así nomás, necesitaba ayuda.

…

Sentado en el suelo del baño, Jaejoong estaba abrazándose a sí mismo, llorando, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie me trata bien? —balbuceó mientras recordaba los maltratos, en esos momentos Changmin no existía en su vida, tenía una regresión, en su mente aún conservaba los catorce años

…

 ** _Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba encerrado en aquella oscura y húmeda habitación, con poca ventilación, un plato viejo de comida con muy mal aspecto y sabor, dejada en el suelo como si se tratara de algún animal, también tenía algo de agua. Sus necesidades las tenía que hacer en un rincón, le habían dejado una cubeta que estaba por llenarse, hace días que no le vaciaban el contenido_**

 ** _Ni siquiera el hambre, el sueño o la desesperación eran lo que más le afectaba, sino la soledad, tenía casi una semana sin hablar con nadie, a veces intentaba por lo menos recordar cosas de su infancia para mantenerse cuerdo, pero su memoria era confusa_**

 ** _¿Tenía padres? ¿Hermanos? ¿Quizás una mascota?_**

 ** _A Jaejoong le gustaba imaginar que vivía en una casa cálida y modesta, rodeado de sus papás, algunos hermanos y un perrito que siempre estaba detrás de él, que por las tardes se juntaban a la chimenea y cantaban en familia, mamá preparaba cocoa caliente y papá tocaba la guitarra, mientras él y sus hermanos cantaban a coro, felices._**

 ** _— ¿Por qué nací? ¿Quién me trajo a este mundo? No pedí existir, no quiero vivir, ya no quiero sentir este sufrimiento —murmuró entre sollozos, la piel se sentía erizada, una extraña ráfaga de aire se coló de algún sitio_**

 ** _Jaejoong levantó la cabeza, estaba solo en esa habitación horrible y pestilente, entonces oyó ruidos que lo pusieron en alerta_**

 ** _Reconoció la voz de su captor, o al menos uno de ellos, estaba seguro que se trataba de muchos, casi ninguno le dirigía la palabra, lo trataban como si fuera solo una sombra, a veces entraban y sin razón lo golpeaban, le echaban agua fría encima y lo humillaban, sin hablarle_**

 ** _En ocasiones lo desnudaban y le tomaban fotos, pero nadie lo tocaba de otra forma, él no conocía los deseos propios de la adolescencia, nunca se había tocado, a veces intentaba reconocer su cuerpo e imaginarse la apariencia que tendría, no conocía su reflejo, nunca se había visto en un espejo, o si alguna vez lo hizo no se acordaba_**

 ** _"Se está poniendo lindo" "Su cuerpo crece, pronto estará listo" "Si no nos pagaran por esto hace tiempo que lo habría hecho mío"_**

 ** _Aquellas frases solía escucharlas todo el tiempo, pero no comprendía el significado que tenían_**

 ** _Jaejoong no sabía leer, o no recordaba que lo sabía, incluso existían palabras que no comprendía. Su voz le era ajena, cuando se escuchaba a sí mismo era extraño, a veces se asustaba de su propio sonido._**

 ** _La puerta se abrió, así que él se apeó en una esquina, dos hombres entraron, uno se llevó la cubeta con los desechos y el otro se acercó al plato de comida, lo agarró y con una lámpara aluzó a Jaejoong, encandilándolo_**

 ** _—Mira esto, no te lo has comido —habló en tono fuerte y grosero, asustándolo más, cargando la luz hacia los ojos del chico, Jaejoong intentó taparse la cara, pero el hombre se acercó_**

 ** _El sujeto se agachó y con la mano derecha agarró un poco del plato, aventándolo al rostro de Jaejoong, restregando la comida en su cara_**

 ** _—Eres un malagradecido —regañó enojado, tomando el restante del plato y embarrando en la cara, él apenas pudo defenderse, intentó patalear pero recibió una bofetada— Entiéndelo, nadie te ayudará nunca, es mejor que te portes bien, dentro de poco cumplirás la edad y lo conocerás, él está ansioso por verte en persona_**

 ** _La sonrisa malvada del otro lo asustó, mientras lloraba. El otro hombre regresó con una nueva cubeta, vacía, luego un tercer hombre entró, traía un plato grande con comida, el doble de porción de lo que dejó_**

 ** _—Estás de suerte, vio tus últimas fotos y está contento, así que te mandó mejor comida, será mejor que agradezcas y te comas todo_**

 ** _—De… de ¿de quién me habla? —preguntó temeroso, sintiendo rasposa la garganta, hace días que no emitía sonidos_**

 ** _—No estás aquí para preguntar nada, cállate y obedece siempre, es todo lo que tienes que saber —dijo molesto, dándole otra bofetada— Vámonos —dijo a los otros dos, quienes salieron antes que él_**

 ** _Jaejoong lloró un poco, aguantándose, miró como el hombre se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir, se giró hacia él, sonriendo_**

 ** _—Tendrás compañía pronto, otro animal que domesticar —sonrió amplio, triunfante, luego por fin se fue, echando los candados_**

 ** _Jaejoong dejó de aguantarse y lloró fuerte, arrastrándose después hacia el plato de comida, usó las manos sucias para comer, mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Aquello al menos era decente, tenía buen sabor. Pensó en las últimas palabras de ese hombre, tendría compañía, otro chico seguramente ¿o sería chica? No conocía ninguna, o quizás solo a su mamá, no podía recordar completamente, pero se sentía curioso, otro ser humano estaría con él, aunque aquel sujeto desagradable los llamara animales, estaba seguro que la compañía lo humanizaría un poco más._**

…

A la mañana siguiente Changmin se levantó muy temprano, antes de ir a trabajar iría a ver a Jaejoong, la verdad es que lo extrañó demasiado, se había acostumbrado en muy poco tiempo a su compañía

Junsu abrió la puerta y se alegró tanto de ver a su amigo que no se contuvo, le dio un fuerte abrazo, dejándolo helado. Changmin sonrió nervioso y le devolvió el abrazo por algunos segundos, luego lo apartó lentamente

—Perdón, es que no sabía si llamarte o esperar que salieras de trabajar —se excusó preocupado, alertando a su amigo

—Dime que no pasó nada malo ¿dónde está Jaejoong? —preguntó asustado, entrando rápido a la casa, Junsu cerró la puerta y fue tras él

—Está en el baño, quieto, sentado, no me habla y no sé desde qué horas está ahí, balbucea cosas que no entiendo —explicó con tristeza

Changmin subió corriendo al baño, la puerta estaba abierta, pudo escuchar murmullos y entró, Jaejoong estaba sentado en la suelo, con las piernas encogidas y abrazándose a sí mismo

—Jaejoong, estoy aquí ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó tocándole levemente el hombro, pero el chico levantó la cabeza y lo miró con miedo— Soy yo —sonrió con ternura y quiso tocarlo de nuevo

Asustado y como si no lo conociera, Jaejoong se alejó deprisa, arrastrándose hacia la otra esquina del baño, sus ojos estaban perdidos y su cuerpo temblaba, aquello asustó mucho más a Changmin que intentó acercarse

—No me haga daño por favor —suplicó sollozando

—Soy Changmin ¿no me recuerdas? —cuestionó, triste, le dolía ver a Jaejoong así

Al oír ese nombre intentó recordar, pero no pudo, así que se puso a llorar como un niño, ocultando su rostro entre las manos

Changmin salió del baño, ahí estaba Junsu

—Dime qué pasó ¿Cómo se puso así?

Nervioso Junsu encogió los hombros, recordando el extraño comportamiento del chico la noche anterior, pero no quería contarle eso a su amigo, sentía mucha vergüenza

—Ya sabes que es inestable —dijo apenado— Changmin, necesitamos internarlo en un psiquiátrico, él no está bien

—De ninguna manera —determinó duramente

—Pero…

—Entiende la situación Junsu, hay gente buscándolo, si lo llevamos a un Hospital será fácil de encontrar, esos hombres le harán daño de nuevo —explicó preocupado— Si no te sientes seguro ayudándome lo entiendo, no te involucraré más —sonrió amable— Me llevaré a Jaejoong

Avanzó hacia el baño de nuevo, pero antes de entrar su amigo le sujetó del brazo, impidiéndole alejarse

—Te ayudaré, fue solo una opinión

— ¿Estás seguro Junsu? No quiero que te suceda nada malo tampoco —comentó preocupado, sujetándole el rostro de ambas mejillas

Junsu se sonrojó, mirando a su amigo a los ojos, había olvidado lo guapo que era. Sonrió nervioso, luego asintió

—Eres mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo no voy ayudarte?

—Gracias —con emoción le dio un fuerte abrazo, Junsu no dudó en responderlo

Se soltaron y Changmin volvió al baño, mientras Junsu lo miró alejarse, su corazón latió de prisa

—Jaejoong —llamó de nuevo, acercándose, él continuaba temblando de miedo

Al oír su nombre levantó la cabeza, miró a Changmin y sonrió emocionado, lanzándose a sus brazos, comenzó a lloriquear

—Changmin está aquí, a Jaejoong le hizo mucha falta —con alegría empezó a darle muchos besos por toda la cara, el menor rio contento, había vuelto el Jaejoong que conocía. Lo apartó sutilmente

—Vine a verte antes del trabajo

—No te vayas otra vez —suplicó asustado, abrazándolo fuerte— No quiero estar aquí, Junsu es malo

—Junsu no es malo ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me gritó, no quiso dormir conmigo —respondió molesto, cruzándose de brazos— Yo solo quería compañía

Changmin se quedó pensativo por esas palabras, alejó a Jaejoong de él y salió del baño, Junsu no estaba afuera, sino en la parte de abajo, así que fue hacia allá, su amigo estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno

—Junsu ¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó serio

—No te entiendo —habló intranquilo

—Jaejoong… ¿hizo algo extraño?

Avergonzado Junsu bajó la mirada y asintió

—Quiso tocarme "de esa forma" —explicó avergonzado, Changmin abrió amplio los ojos, sintiéndose incómodo

Aunque sabía que seguro su amigo no tenía la culpa, no pudo evitar los celos que lo estaban invadiendo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y trató de calmarse

—Changmin, sabes que yo nunca…

—Lo sé —contestó inquieto— Jaejoong tiene un mente infantil pero muy sexual, me preocupa

—A mí también, pero si tú no quieres que lo internemos pues…

—Entiendo —interrumpió molesto— Déjame pensar las cosas ¿sí? Te llamo por teléfono en la noche, no vendré esta vez

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero hacer una rutina todos los días, no sé si aún me vigilan. Te llamaré de un teléfono público

—Está bien —sonrió más tranquilo, Changmin también le sonrió

Junsu caminó hacia la escalera

—Jaejoong, ya se va Changmin, ven a despedirte —gritó con voz moderada

A los pocos segundos el mencionado ya estaba bajando las escaleras corriendo, lanzándose a los brazos de Changmin

—Llévame contigo —pidió de forma infantil, restregando su mejilla en el pecho de Changmin, haciéndole cosquillas

—No puedo, no te veré hasta mañana ¿sí? Quiero que te portes bien

— ¿Hasta mañana? —se apartó de él, enojado cruzó los brazos— Entonces ya no te quiero

—Jaejoong, debo trabajar ¿sí? Te prometo que estaremos juntos lo más pronto posible, yo te quiero mucho, quiéreme tú también

La forma tierna y amable de hablar de Changmin dejó sorprendido a Junsu, aunque su amigo era de buen carácter, rara vez se portaba así, podía notar lo mucho que Jaejoong le importaba, eso lo hizo sentir triste

—Sí, te quiero mucho —contestó Jaejoong de mejor humor— Jaejoong esperará por Changmin, porque los dos se quieren mucho

—Así es —avanzó a él y le agarró ambas manos— Debo irme, cuídate —estiró el cuello hacia él y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz

—Sí —sonrió emocionado y le dio un último abrazo

Changmin se despidió de Junsu y finalmente se fue

—Dime ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó el menor de los dos con amabilidad, pero Jaejoong le volteó la cara— Vamos ¿sigues enojado?

—Yo quería abrazar a Junsu, pero Junsu fue malo conmigo

—No te acuerdas ¿verdad? Tú no querías solo abrazarme

—Quería dormir con Junsu porque me sentía solo, pero Junsu es malo con Jaejoong y lo empujó fuera de la cama —explicó luego de sacarle la lengua

Junsu se quedó sorprendido, justo lo último que recordaba el otro era cuando lo abrazó por la espalda en la cama, eso quería decir que no recordaba haberlo acosado e intentado quitarle la ropa interior

— ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó con voz dulce, acercándose

—No —volteó la cara para ignorarlo

—Lástima —suspiró fingido— Iba hacer hot cakes, pero estás enojado conmigo

Al oír eso Jaejoong volteó emocionado

—Yo quiero

—No, estás enojado

—Jaejoong perdona a Junsu… Quiero hot cakes

Saltó hacia él dándole un abrazo cariñoso e infantil, Junsu rio un poco y lo apartó de él, aquello no se sintió incómodo esta vez

—Está bien, vístete con la ropa que dejé en el armario para ti

—Sí —respondió tranquilo, luego se acercó a Junsu y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se alejó corriendo de ahí

—Ojalá se comporte así todo el tiempo y no se ponga caliente —rogó con persistencia, odiaría si algún día terminara sucumbiendo a la seducción.

* * *

 **Hola a todos quienes me leen, gracias por esperarme :D escribir varios fics simultáneamente es difícil xD no lo hagan! gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste este episodio, hasta el próximo!**


	9. Álter Ego

**Capítulo 9. Álter Ego**

Aunque habían discutido recientemente y las cosas no parecían estar del todo bien, Junsu se vio con su novio en un café aquel sábado por la tarde, luego de su cita fueron a casa de Yoochun, ahí se quedaría Junsu a dormir, mientras que su propia casa la prestó para que Changmin durmiera ahí ese día, ya que en toda la semana no volvió de visita, aun protegiendo a su inquilino, aunque aquellos desagradables hombres no se aparecieron de vuelta, de momento.

Descansando acostados en la cama, Junsu abrazando a su pareja, miraban un programa de televisión, pero solo el mayor de los dos prestaba atención en él, por alguna razón que le era desconocida, Junsu no podía hacerlo igual, distraído veía las imágenes en la pantalla, pero no tenía ni idea de que estaba mirando.

Junsu no podía dejar de pensar en qué estarían haciendo Changmin y Jaejoong en su casa, una inquietud extraña e incómoda lo invadía, haciéndolo sentirse mal.

El programa terminó y Yoochun apagó la TV, pronto comenzó a acariciar a Junsu, no lo habían hecho antes y pasaron días desde la última vez, pero a Junsu no le despertó la pasión, miró hacia su novio y sonrió tímido

— ¿Tienes muchas ganas? —preguntó, el otro lo miró atento

— ¿Tú no? —cuestionó extrañado, ellos siempre tenían ganas

—No muchas —confesó avergonzado, Yoochun sonrió

—Está bien —besó su frente y se levantó de la cama— Iré a comer algo —salió de la habitación, Junsu suspiró

— ¿Qué me está pasando? Apenas él me toca me enciendo, ahora nada —pensó preocupado

Dudas extrañas acudían a su mente y aunque no quería pensar en atroces posibilidades era imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en Changmin, en los celos que le producía pensarlo cerca de Jaejoong.

…

Molesto por completo, aquel hombre tiraba las cosas al suelo mientras proliferaba toda clase de malas palabras y expresiones de odio. En los últimos días había perdido tanto dinero que estaba por volverse loco, alguien tan sediento de poder como él no se podía permitir todo eso.

—Si lo encuentro lo mataré, tengan por seguro que lo mataré —gritó a dos de sus empleados, estos estaban temblando, nunca lo vieron tan enojado

—Hemos buscado lo mejor posible —dijo uno de ellos

—No lo suficiente, son una bola de inútiles, fuera de mi vista —ordenó colérico

Aquel hombre sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a uno de sus socios comerciales, aquel que le prometió darle una semana gratis con Jaejoong si lograba encontrarlo

—Hola, que sorpresa —saludó del otro lado

—No estoy de muy buen humor, más vale que me tengas buenas noticias, lo harás por mí ¿cierto? —habló en tono burlón, el otro rio

—Nunca te he fallado —sonrió amplio— Tenemos una pista, muy importante

—Te escucho —habló emocionado

—Hay un chico, se llama Shim Changmin, trabaja en una oficina gubernamental a medio tiempo, también hace trabajos independientes de fotografía

—Y qué con él —cuestionó confundido

—Se le vio junto a Jaejoong cerca de donde él reside, mis chicos fueron a darle una visitadita pero al parecer no se está quedando con él, seguimos vigilando la zona. Además conseguimos el video de vigilancia del sitio nocturno donde se les escapó a tus hombres, se los vio irse juntos —explicó a detalle

—Y entonces ¿Qué esperan? Agarren a ese chico y que confiese, tortúrenlo de ser necesario —dijo molesto

—Vamos ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? No te esperas a la mejor parte

—Habla de una vez, sin rodeos

—Es amigo de Kim Junsu, hijo de uno de nuestros clientes, incluso más que eso, fueron novios o algo parecido, así que su relación es muy íntima, suponemos —explicó emocionado

—Ya veo —esta vez sonrió amplio— Es probable que también sepa ¿cierto?

—Así es, estamos esperando. En una semana tendremos junta de negocios del conglomerado donde tiene participación accionaria el Señor Kim, tendrá que ayudarnos quiera o no, la vida de su hijo y su propia reputación estarán en riesgo —rio perverso, había ideado aquella estrategia

—Espero valga la pena, ya he perdido demasiado dinero —comentó indignado

—Calma, una vez que lo recuperes podrás sacar mayor ventaja, súbele el precio —hizo ver su suerte y al hombre le gustó la idea

—Es verdad, me tengo que beneficiar aún más de todo esto —habló emocionado.

Los dos mezquinos hombres rieron divertidos, aquello simplemente tenía que salir bien para ellos, después de todo siempre resultaban ganadores.

…

Llamaron a la puerta y Changmin se apresuró en recoger la pizza que pidió para él y para Jaejoong como cena, pagó y dio un poco de propina, el repartidor se fue y él cerró la puerta, Jaejoong esperaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, emocionado porque vería una película con Changmin

—Mira, llegó al fin —presumió abriendo la caja, los ojos de Jaejoong se iluminaron

—Tengo hambre —dijo con emoción y su estómago gruñó con simplemente percibir el aroma a carnes frías y queso gratinado

—Llévala, iré por jugo —dio la caja al chico y se alejó a la cocina

Changmin abrió el refrigerador y sacó un envase de cartón con jugo de naranja, lo sirvió en dos vasos y regresó a la sala, Jaejoong ya se devoraba un pedazo

—Ey, no me esperaste —regañó en broma, el chico sonrió avergonzado

—Come —estiró el trozo que le quedaba hacia Changmin y él le dio una mordida, sonrió hacia Jaejoong— Me gusta mucho Changmin —dijo sincero— Ahora pareces feliz, sonríes más a menudo

—Es que estoy contento de verte, mi semana fue difícil —explicó aun sonriente

—Yo también soy el más feliz —se aventó a sus brazos y besó la mejilla

—Ya, veamos la televisión —dijo antes que se pusiera más cariñoso como solía ser.

Los dos se sentaron en el sillón y Changmin encendió la TV, eligió una película en el sistema streaming que tenía contratado Junsu, una comedia clasificación A, no infantil. Jaejoong miró por un tiempo mientras comían, se reía y parecía muy atento, en cambio Changmin lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, sonriendo discretamente.

Poco antes de finalizar la película el mayor se quedó dormido, con la cabeza en el hombro de Changmin, él apagó el aparato y encendió la luz de la lámpara. Con cuidado agarró la cabeza de Jaejoong y la quitó de él, se levantó suavemente y lo acostó en el sillón.

Changmin contempló al chico unos momentos, de pie junto a él, sintió de pronto una enorme tristeza, un sentimiento de soledad lo invadió, como si sintiera que pronto lo perdería.

—No te vayas nunca de mi lado —susurró con ternura, acariciando sus cabellos oscuros.

Limpió todo el desastre que hicieron en la sala y lavó algunos trastos, dejó limpia la cocina y finalmente regresó a la sala, Jaejoong aún dormía, así que lo levantó en sus brazos, aún dormido se agarró al cuello de Changmin con una mano y se acurrucó en él.

Con dificultad Changmin subió las escaleras para llevarlo a la habitación de Junsu, esta tenía una cama muy amplia. El cuerpo de Jaejoong no era muy pesado debido a lo delgado que era, pero aun así no estaba acostumbrado.

Recostó al chico en la cama y le quitó los zapatos, lo contempló un momento mientras se removía en la cama, encontrando su sitio se quedó quieto. Changmin salió de la habitación y bajó a la sala, ahí dormiría, haciendo guardia, aun sentía mucha desconfianza debido a lo vivido en su departamento.

Movimientos dentro de la casa lo pusieron en alerta, Changmin abrió los ojos y se levantó de un movimiento, mirando alrededor, escuchó pasos sigilosos, casi inaudibles, pero tenía muy buen sentido del oído. Vio una sombra dentro de la cocina y se preocupó.

Changmin miró hacia las escaleras, pensó primero en correr hacia arriba y asegurarse que Jaejoong estuviera con bien, pero temió poner en alerta al intruso de que alguien más estaba en la casa, así que caminó a paso lento hacia la cocina.

Apenas entró dos pasos a la cocina, sintió que alguien lo jalaba con fuerza hacia atrás, su espalda chocó automáticamente con el pecho del intruso, el frío de una hoja de metal se sintió sobre su cuello y sintió temor.

—Dime quién eres y qué hago aquí —preguntó una voz totalmente familiar, pero con un tono completamente distinto al que estaba acostumbrado, una voz madura y lúgubre

— ¿Jaejoong? —inquirió nervioso, temiendo mover aunque sea un poco su cabeza y que aquel cuchillo cortara su cuello

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —cuestionó suspicaz

—Soy yo, Changmin ¿no me recuerdas? —preguntó con tristeza.

La mano que no sostenía el cuchillo le tembló, aquel nombre le hizo un click en el cerebro, pero no claudicó.

—Explícame que hago aquí ¿Dónde están mis hombres? —indagó enojado

—No sé de qué hombres me hablas

—Los que me vigilan, se dicen ser mis guardaespaldas, pero sería capaz de matarlos en segundos —sonrió arrogante

Changmin se estremeció por completo, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, ese Jaejoong no era para nada el que él conoció, incluso le infundía miedo.

—Mira, nos conocimos en un centro nocturno, te tocaba un grupo de hombres y me pediste que te llevara, escapamos de ahí, has vivido conmigo los últimos días —explicó lo más rápido y menos nervioso posible

Jaejoong analizó esa historia, había una gran y extraña laguna mental en su cabeza, poco a poco aflojó el cuchillo y ya no hubo riesgo de lastimar a Changmin. Se alejó unos pasos, sin soltar el arma, Changmin se giró hacia él.

Al ver los grandes y profundos ojos del menor, Jaejoong apartó la mirada, confundido y extrañamente atraído por ese sujeto que le era desconocido

—Mírame ¿de verdad no me recuerdas? —preguntó Changmin, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón

Jaejoong lo miró en silencio, con su mano apretaba con fuerza el cuchillo, pero parecía completamente inmóvil, como quien analiza una presa antes del ataque

—A Junsu ¿ya lo olvidaste?

— ¿Junsu? —inclinó un poco la cabeza al preguntar

—Te mostraré —estiró las manos con cuidado y comenzó a avanzar, Jaejoong no dejó de apuntarlo con el cuchillo

Changmin salió de la cocina y fue hacia la sala, buscó una foto donde estuviera Junsu y encontró una, estaba él con su hermano, papá y mamá, la fotografía fue tomada justo antes de que su familia se desintegrara, pero no había una más reciente cerca

—Mira, es él —estiró el marco con la foto, acercándose a él.

Jaejoong volteó solamente la mirada y observó, frunció el entrecejo, mirando hacia Changmin levantó de nuevo el cuchillo, amenazándolo

—Trabajas para él ¿no es cierto? —lo miró con desconfianza, Changmin no entendió a qué se refería

—Él… ¿de quién hablas?

—El hombre de la foto, no finjas, ese sujeto desagradable – hizo la seña con la cabeza, Changmin miró la foto y entendió que se refería al señor Kim

—No, él —señaló a su amigo— Es Junsu, nuestro amigo

Jaejoong dudó

—Mira, no sé en que anda metido su papá, pero explícame, quiero ayudarte, desde el primer día, desde que te conocí, quiero saber de ti, déjame que te ayude, pero primero necesito comprenderte —explicó desesperado

El corazón de Jaejoong latió de forma inusual ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir cosas tan extrañas si no sabía ni quién diablos era?

Alterado dejó caer el cuchillo y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, flashes de diversas épocas de su vida se entremezclaron y la realidad fue tan retorcida que ya no supo en qué creer. Su infancia, los abusos, su vida que le era desconocida, los últimos meses, los últimos días, la tristeza, la felicidad, el enojo, la decepción, el miedo y la frustración, todo se unió en una sola pieza

Gritó en medio de la sala, Changmin lo quiso ayudar, acercándose a él, pero Jaejoong lo empujó con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer al suelo a casi cinco metros de él. Quiso salir huyendo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con cerrojos internos y no había llave

Corrió escaleras arriba, Changmin se repuso y corrió tras él, pero tropezó con un mueble antes de llegar a la habitación principal. Volvió a reponerse y entró, pero la ventana estaba abierta de par en par, un aire frío y descorazonador se colaba hacia dentro, moviendo las cortinas tétricamente.

—Jaejoong —susurró asustado.

Changmin caminó hacia la ventana y con temor se asomó, temiendo encontrarlo en el piso sobre un charco de sangre, pero no fue así, ni siquiera había rastro de él, había desaparecido, huyó. Ni siquiera podía explicarse como saltó de aquella altura sin hacerse daño ¿Quién era realmente él? ¿Por qué tenía esas habilidades? ¿Por qué había mostrado una parte tan fría de él que le heló por completo el alma?

Su más reciente y triste temor se hizo realidad, Jaejoong se fue, desapareció, así como llegó se había ido, dejándolo devastado. Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por su rostro, pero las limpió rápido, lo buscaría, así fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida, encontraría a Jaejoong y lo ayudaría a matar los demonios que atormentaban su mente y su corazón.

* * *

 **Gracias por su valiosa espera, dejen sus comentarios**


End file.
